No es tan fácil como decir James y Lily
by moonita
Summary: Ha sido un verano dificil para Lily, y cansada de escuchar a las chicas del colegio advertirle que no se metiera con su adorado James Potter, ella decide hacer justo lo contrario... que sacrificio, verdad?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Malas cartas= Buenas Decisiones**_

Capítulo 1 — Cartas Malas = Decisiones Buenas

¿Qué demonios se creían todos ellos? ¿Acaso de verdad pensaban que podían regir su vida a su antojo? Mierda!, estaba tan enfadada, ojala todos se fueran a la mierda y la dejaran en paz. Lily Evans no era de las que perdían el control fácilmente, pero si algo no soportaba era que alguien viniera a decirle como tenia que comportarse, que tenía que hacer y no hacer…en pocas palabras "como vivir". Era simple, lo único que ELLA haría sería lo que ELLA quisiera hacer, y no lo que los demás le dijeran.  
Estaba de vacaciones, quería relajarse para empezar con ánimos su sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero lo único que había conseguir en los últimos días era ponerse más neurótica de lo que ya estaba, recibía un montón de cartas de sus amigos del colegio casi a diario, y éste año en particular había recibido otro tanto de unas personas no tan amigables (niñas cabezas huecas que de lo único que saben es del peinado, el maquillaje y las uñas), todas, pero absolutamente todas las cartas, hablaban de una sola persona: JAMES POTTER: casi escuchaba la voz de Ana en su carta: "Anda, ya dale una oportunidad a James..", aaah..y que tal Remus escribiendo: "últimamente James ha cambiado mucho…", uuuuy pero la frase que más había leído y de la que más estaba harta era: "Aléjate de James Potter, no se cómo alguien como Él, se pudo haber fijado en algo como TÚ" ¿Pues qué se creían esas tontas de sus admiradoras? Nadie le diría a ELLA, Lily Evans, que era poca cosa para un engreído como James Potter. Así que "Aléjate de James", no?, querían que se alejara?, precisamente habían conseguido que decidiera hacer totalmente lo contrario, su objetivo de ese año sería que Ella y James Potter se acercaran más, aunque eso incluyera tener que mantener con Él una conversación de más de un minuto!  
Así, se vengaría de esas niñas estúpidas y complacería a sus amigos…claro, tenía que pensar que había rechazado a James por todo un año, y él tal vez ya no estaba interesado en ella…mmm, tal vez soltarse su cabellera rizada, comprarse un nuevo delineador y cambiar de guardarropa…hueca o no, cualquier chica disfrutaba gastando su dinero en ropa, y ella no era la excepción…AH!, y tal vez debía hacer una visita a su querido amigo Remus Lupin, que como todos los merodeadores, estaba pasando sus vacaciones en la casa de James..

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tiempo después (no tanto), en la Mansión Potter, Remus Lupin , quien se encontraba en el jardín rodeado de todos sus amigos (incluida la rata), recibía una carta de cierta pelirroja:

Querido Remus:

Tu te has creído que soy tonta o que?, de verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta de tus sutiles comentarios?.... pues parece que a todos les ha dado por aconsejarme sobre ESE ASUNTO…unos pocos (ANA Y TU) dicen: Dale la oportunidad…mientras que la gran mayoría (entiendase las féminas huecas de todo el colegio) me dice: Aléjate! …de verdad me agobian eh, por éste motivo, y por un repentino ataque de locura en mi cerebro he tomado una decisión definitiva e irrevocable:  
Haré caso a mis dos grandes amigos, Ana y Remus…siempre y cuando, lo que me hayan dicho sea verdad, quedando sobre sus conciencias que si llego a sufrir será por seguir sus consejos…

Con cariño,

Lily Evans

PS: Lobito querido, más te vale que no me hayas mentido, pues iré a constatar lo que me has dicho éste Viernes, pregunta a Potter si hay algún inconveniente en que le vaya a visitar y manda la confirmación.

—Quien te ha escrito Lunático?—Dijo Sirius arrebatándole la carta—Ah, mira, si es el amor de la vida de James..  
—Qué? Lily te ha escrito?—James se había levantado súbitamente para leer la carta que Sirius ya había terminado de leer.  
—Ella vendrá!!!!!!!!—Dijo James saltando como niño de 5 años al que se la da mucho chocolate..—Lily va a venir!!!!  
—¿Y Que es ESE ASUNTO?—Preguntó Sirius acertadamente.  
—AAh—Remus abrió los ojos lo más que pudo mientras trataba de buscar una buena excusa—EH..PUES…aaH…le dije que quería que me ayudara con Ana…ya sabes, para que me hiciera caso…  
—LILY VA a venir!!!!!—Seguía diciendo James  
—Oye, que a este le hayan vaciado el cerebro los marcianos no significa que a mi también, tu no necesitas ayuda con Ana…es sobre James cierto?—Dijo Sirius

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Porfa porfa Porfa: DEJEN CRITICAS REVIEWS O COMO QUIERA QUE LES LLAMEN A LOS COMENTARIOS…necesito una palabra de aliento, un lamento, hasta un reclamo..cualquier cosa…GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Tu te acercas, yo te rechazo- yo me acerco, tu me rechazas**_

Capitulo 2

—Remus!!!!!!!!—La chica pelirroja que todos conocemos por Lily Evans se lanzó a los brazos de su querido amigo, merodeador y prefecto de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin.  
—Lily!...No esperaba tu visita tan temprano…—Dijo Lupin mirando nervioso hacia dentro de la casa, ojala James supiera comportarse, ojala de verdad le llegara la madurez que lo había abandonado durante toda la vida…sino…sino, podía considerarse Lobo Muerto…mejor debería empezar a hacer su testamento..  
—Parece que no te da gusto verme—Dijo Lily poniendo cara de desilusión.  
—Estas LOCA!!!..a quien no le daría gusto ver a una belleza como tú en la entrada de su casa—Remus podría ser el más sensato de los merodeadores, pero vamos, de todos modos era merodeador, y como tal, no le podía faltar esa sonrisa seductora que a cualquier chica (y a uno que otro chico raro) derretía.— Pasa…James y Sirius se acaban de levantar…eh…se han de estar duchando, quieres esperar o prefieres hacerle una inspección minuciosa a Potter en su ducha?  
Lily abrió la boca y se quedó sin habla por breves instantes.  
—¡Remus J. Lupin!—Contestó Evans—Pero que clase de mujer crees que soy eh???—La verdad era que la idea era bastante tentadora, pero la conciencia y prudencia que habitaban en la cabecilla de Lily lograban someter a la divertida maldad que sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para liberarse… (Algún día!!!jeje)—Obviamente tendré que esperar…  
—No lo dices muy convencida…  
—Remus ya bastA!!!!!!!!

Una mente sana y bien intencionada como la de Sirius Black (ajá, si claro) hubiera pensado al entrar en la sala y ver a su amigo Remus abrazando y haciendo cosquillas a Evans que sólo se trataba de dos buenos y grandes amigos, pero si hablamos de James Potter…entonces la perspectiva cambiaba radicalmente: Remus había dicho que Lily vendría a visitarlo, sí, sólo a Remus, pero aún así, James Potter definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver a uno de sus mejores amigos coquetearle en su propia casa, SU casa, a la chica de la que él estaba enamorado, a quien desde hace tiempo consideraba como SU chica, a pesar de que la chica en cuestión no lo considerara así.  
Tanto Remus como Lily pudieron adivinar todo lo que había estado pensando Potter en esos momentos sin temor a equivocarse, si lo describiéramos en colores pues sería algo así: Estaba VERDE de CELOS y ROJO de FURIA, y por un segundo pareció olvidar que el que estaba frente a él era Lunático Lupin, su amigo, pues parecía dispuesto a despegar su cabeza de su cuerpo en el instante en que lo tuviera en sus manos…por suerte, nuestro adorado SUpeR Sirius, que apenas había captado todos los pensamientos que surgían en la mente de su mejor amigo, salió al rescate metiéndole tremendo pisotón para que se comportara…  
—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…si es mi prefecta favorita, EVANS!—Dijo Sirius acercándose a saludar—Seguro que no has soportado un minuto más y has venido a confesarme que estas enamorada de mi, ¿cierto?  
—A claro! Pensaba decírtelo después de comentarte que he dejado que los inefables me vacíen el cerebro—Dijo la chica haciendo esfuerzos para mantener su sonrisa… no le estaba gustando el hecho de James aun no hubiera dicho nada, y no es que le importara…era sólo que…que…o por dios, en realidad si le importaba.  
—Bueno, yo me voy, se quedan en su casa—Dijo James con una nota de sequedad en su voz, haciendo ademán de salir de la habitación…  
—James!!—Dijo Lily sin pensar, ¿James?, ¿cómo James?, si hace una hora seguía siendo Potter…Liliana Evans, me estas asustando.  
Ese pequeño detalle también lo habían notado todos los presentes, incluido James, que la miró sorprendido y esperando que continuara hablando:  
—Yo…quería agradecerte por permitirme venir a visitar a Remus a tu casa—Dijo Evans, esperaba que con eso él volviera a ser como era y le dijera algún comentario tonto, esos como " Es un placer recibirte en mi casa" o " Ojala vinieras más seguido", por eso se calló y espero su respuesta.  
¿Era sólo eso? ¿Agradecer? Típico de Evans, hacer lo correcto, no importa si te agrada o no, James hubiera preferido un insulto, un comentario sarcástico, algo que le demostrara que sentía algo por él, aunque fuera odio…Pero claro, ya ni eso sentía por él, después de todo, parecía muy interesada en Remus, y ellos eran amigos….(No cabe duda, el amor es ciego)  
—De Nada—Dijo Potter lo más frío que pudo y sin más se retiró.  
Lily desconcertada, no pudo más y se tumbó en el sillón, mientras Sirius y Remus la miraban de pie.  
—Esto si que es gracioso, el día que decido que me gusta James Potter, quien me rogó por un año que saliéramos, ese día el tipo me manda a la goma—Comentó Lily casi en un susurro, más hablándose a si misma que a los dos merodeadores que se quedaron con las quijadas abiertas ante semejante confesión:  
—¿QUÉ?—Gritó Black abriendo los ojos como platos, pero sin perder su gran atractivo (Ustedes disculparan, adoro a Sirius Black)—Empiezo a creer que eso de que los inefables te sacaron el cerebro es verdad niña!  
MMm, Remus fue un poco más razonable, aunque eso no ayudo en el ánimo de la pelirroja:  
—Tú lo dijiste Lily, él te rogó por todo un año, tal vez sea el momento de invertir los papeles…  
—Estas sugiriendo que yo, Lily Evans, le ruegue a un chico, cuando tengo a más de la mitad del colegio tras de mi—Dijo Lily atónita, después de todo, ese plan suyo de acercarse a James Potter ya no parecía tan bueno.  
—Bueno, por lo menos eso de la Arrogancia ya lo tienes—Le dijo Sirius abrazándola—Cuñada!!!!!!!!!, ahora sólo tienes que salir al jardín y gritar "James Potter quieres salir conmigo?"  
—O Dios Mio!, ¿en que realidad subalterna me he metido?, estoy recibiendo consejos amorosos de Sirius Black—Se lamentaba la pelirroja.  
—Y eso no es todo Lily, lo peor es que tiene la boca llena de razón—Dijo Remus llevándola por un montón de pasillos hasta la puerta del jardín, la abrió y lanzó a la chica fuera, mientras ella observaba conmocionada a un apuesto chico de ojos castaños tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada perdida y con ese cabello salvaje que, tenía que confesar, la volvía loca.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bueno, e aquí un capitulo más…….y uff, que capitulo ¿Cómo es posible que los personajes apenas se saludaran y Lily y James pensaran tantas cosas? AH..pero eso sí, no me pueden decir que esas cosas no pasan….Jeje, bueno, tal vez sólo les pasan a las locas como yo….Ok, a lo que voy: Porfis, porfis ---Dejen RRs, miren que son ampliamente recomendados para subir los niveles de autoestima e inspiración…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Eres una idiota Lily Evans!!!!!!!**_

No puedo acercarme, no puedo…no con él así…tan, tan… ¿Lindo? ¿Guapo? ¿Tierno?... Todas esas cosas y muchas más pasaban por la mente de Lily al ver a un James tan diferente del que ELLA conocía, o mejor dicho, del que Ella creía conocer… ¿Pero qué rayos le sucedía eh? Todo un año pensando que lo peor que le podía haber sucedido había sido conocer al excéntrico, arrogante y estúpido de Potter…y ahora!! Dios, ya estaba imaginando la cara de su mejor amiga, Ana, cuando se lo contara…podía escuchar su voz burlándose de ella…Vaya, vaya la Perfecta prefecta Liliana Evans enamorada del Rompe reglas más presumido de todo Hogwarts, James Potter…Cual odio a Potter ni que nada, se odiaba a si misma por ser como era…  
—¿Evans?—Preguntó James al darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, simplemente mirándole, incapaz de acercarse.  
Sacando valor de no se donde, Lily ya no tuvo más remedio que acercarse y sentarse a su lado, ignorando por completo la revolución de ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza:  
—Yo…yo sé que éste ultimo año no nos hemos llevado bien…pero, bueno… ¿Estas bien?.....digo, es que llevo una hora aquí y aun no me has pedido que salga contigo—Dijo Lily, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a ese nostálgico rostro.  
Pero más que alegrarle, ese inocente comentario consiguió que James pasara de nostálgico a frío ¿acaso se burlaba de él?, ¿no había sido suficiente con verla coquetear con uno de sus amigos? Ahora tenía la osadía de venir a decirle en la cara que sabía que Él , a pesar de todo, seguía muriéndose de amor por ella:  
—Piérdete Evans!!! SI VENIAS A HACERME SENTIR PEOR DE LO QUE YA ME SIENTO.. GENIAL, TE PUEDES IR TRANQUILA, POR QUE LO HAZ CONSEGUIDO…Ahora, por que yo te largas y me dejas en paz—James se había puesto de pie, la había jalado con él para que se pusiera de pie, y ahora la soltaba y le daba la espalda. Lily solo podía mirarlo confundida, estaba enojado con ella, de eso no había duda, pero además de eso había visto en sus ojos una expresión como de decepción…no sabía que había hecho ella o cualquier otra persona a James, pero parecía estar bastante herido…  
—¿Qué no has oído Evans? Vete ya—Dijo Potter más bien en un tono suplicante.  
Ojala pudiera, si se quedaba un instante más viéndolo así, cualquier barrera que hubiera puesto entre Él y su corazón se haría añicos, un segundo más y se lanzaría a sus brazos pidiéndole que dejara de verla con esos ojos tan tristes que la hacían partirse en dos…Ah!; no podía más, tenía que hacer algo…si tan sólo su maldito cerebro dejara de decirle que eso no era lo correcto!!!!!!!!!  
James sintió como la pelirroja lo jalo del brazo hasta tenerlo tan cerca que podían sentirse respirar, Evans tomo con sus manos el rostro del chico y lo miro directo a los ojos:  
—Escúchame bien Potter, no sé que te sucede, ni por que estas tan enfadado conmigo…pero yo…simplemente no soporto verte así, tu mirada triste me mata… y…Y ERES UN IDIOTA SI PIENSAS QUE HE VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ SOLO PARA MOLESTARTE —y sin más le plantó un beso en la boca a Potter dejándole sin aliento—Vine para esto—Le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y grababa en su mente esa sensación de tenerle tan cerca… y sin más que hacer, dandose cuenta de la locura que estaba haciendo, salió atropelladamente del jardín en busca de Remus….

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

—Soy una idiota, soy una idiota….ERES UNA IDIOTA LILIANA EVANS—Se dijo a mi misma después de cerrar la puerta y ver, no sé si con alivio, que Remus y Sirius aun se encontraban ahí, y por lo visto, bastante enterados de lo que había sucedido.  
—Linda, yo no sé si seas idiota pero…definitivamente eres la chica más rara que he conocido…mira que gritarle así, plantarle semejante beso y después salir corriendo..—Dijo Black muy divertido con la situación.  
—Remus, dime algo…y dile algo a éste pelmazo que tienes por amigo!!!—Dijo Lily calmando las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.  
—Oye—Se quejo Sirius.  
—Hey, todo esta mejor que nunca—Lupin la abrazo tratando de que se calmara—Te apuesto a que James no dejará de pensar en ti en toda la semana…  
—Pero Lunático—Interrumpió Sirius—James no ha dejado de pensar en Evans desde que la conoció…  
—Sirius…no estas ayudando—Le reprochó Lupin.  
—Ahora que si te refieres al momento en que juntaron sus bocas…eh, Lily, niña traviesa…quien iba a decir que tu, con toda tu pinta de niña buena besaras así..—Seguía hablando Sirius como si nada, pasándose al otro lado de Evans y uniéndose al abrazo—Sospecho que éste año nos vamos a llevar mejor que nunca CUÑADA…

***************************************************************

Uff…pero que capitulo: ¿Y Ahora? ¿Qué pasara por la mente del apuesto merodeador James Potter? ¿La sorpresa del BESO le habrá devuelto la esperanza? ¿Será éste el inicio de la relación James-Lily que todos esperamos? Esta y otras preguntas tendrán respuesta en el próximo episodioooo de: "No es tan fácil como decir James y Lily"….Ustedes disculparan, pero pos como este capi era más serio…Me Ha Faltado Mi Sentido Del Humor, y tengo que descargar un poco, y ahora……..mi suplica de cada día:: PoR PiEDAd , necesito conocer su opinión …Porfisssss dejen un comentario aunque sea chiquito si?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Entre descubrimientos y cambios de actitud, de personalidad, de look…bueno, cambios.**_

CAPITULO 4: Entre descubrimientos y cambios de actitud, de personalidad, de look…bueno, cambios.

—LA ENCONTRE!, LA ENCONTRE!!!!!!!!!!! CANUTO, LUNATICOOOO LA ENCONTRE!!!!!—Gritaba alucinado Potter en la habitación que compartía con sus dos amigos durante las vacaciones, sus alaridos probablemente habían retumbado en cada una de las paredes de la enorme casa, por suerte para los padres de éste trastornado muchacho (entiéndase James Potter), ellos se encontraban de viaje, así que no tuvieron que sufrir la desdicha de ser despertados abruptamente a las dos de la madrugada; cosa que si tuvieron que soportar sus queridos amigos: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.  
—James, abre la ventana y tírate por ella!!!!!!!—Le dijo Sirius usando su almohada para taparse las orejas y tratar de ignorar los gritos de su amigo. Mientras tanto, James saltaba en la cama de Remus, quien estaba cubierto hasta arriba por sus cobijas y no parecía dispuesto a salir de ellas.  
—Ahhhhhhh……Yo mismo te tirare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—Se levantó Sirius resignado a no dormir más, pero no por eso menos enfadado, y tratando de darle alcance a Potter para que se callara..  
—Hey Canuto, mírame, Soy James, tu mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas?…—Decía el chico mientras huía de la furia de Black, corriendo alrededor de la habitación.  
—¡OH!, Acaso no podemos tener una noche normal!!!!!!!!!!!!!—Se desperezó Lupin uniéndose a la causa "Matemos a Potter".  
Después de un buen rato de estar corriendo por la mansión Potter, regresar a su cuarto, seguir con un ataque de almohadazos y terminar con insultos, Lupin y Black decidieron que habían dado su merecido a Potter y le dejaron respirar:  
—Chicos!...La encontré….—Dijo James apenas con aliento.  
—¿La revista de Quiddich que te preste la semana pasada?—Preguntó Sirius ilusionado  
—No.  
—¿La pieza que falta del ajedrez mágico?—Dijo Lupin.  
—No.  
—¿El par de mi calcetín?—Volvió a preguntar Sirius.  
—NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
—¿ENTONCES?—Dijeron al unísono los chicos.  
James tomo aire y dijo solemnemente:  
—He encontrado la razón por la cual Evans me besó la semana pasada.  
—¿Qué?..Agárrame Remus!!, AHORA SI TE MATO, JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!—Gritó Black, haciendo como que se lanzaba sobre él, cosa que Remus no hizo nada por detener…  
—¿Quieres que lo sujete mientras tu lo golpeas?—Pregunto Remus como si nada a Sirius.  
—REMUS, se supone que somos amigos—Se quejó Potter.  
—¿A si?  
—REMUS!!  
—Ah, bueno, bueno, ya, Sirius, déjalo que nos termine de contar la IMPORTANTE razón por la cual nos despertó.  
—Esta bien—Accedió Sirius soltando a James—A ver, ¿y según tu, por que Evans te besó la semana pasada?  
—Pues…mi teoría es que, durante éstas largas vacaciones que están por terminar, Lily ha extrañado mi encantadora voz pidiéndole que saliéramos, y se ha dado cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorada de mí, entonces ha decidido venir a verme, y al no soportar mi cruel indiferencia, ha tomado como medida drástica besarme, con la esperanza de que vuelva corriendo a sus brazos—Terminó de explicar James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Sirius se sentó al lado de James, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, y le hablo como se le habla a un niño de cinco años:  
—James, el hecho de que tu no puedas dormir pensando todas esas estupideces, no significa que nos tengas que despertar a nosotros para contárnoslas….  
—En Realidad, de entre todas esas estupideces, me parece que James ha descubierto una muy importante—Sonrió Remus malvadamente.  
—¿Cuál?—Preguntaron Potter y Black con idénticas caras de duda.  
—Lily no soporta tu indiferencia.  
—¿Y eso es bueno?—Dijo Sirius aún sin entender.  
—Sí!!!!—Gritó Potter— Por que si yo sigo actuando indiferente, Evans seguirá besándome!!!!!!!  
—No precisamente James…  
—¿A no?—Pregunto Potter alejando toda alegría anterior de su rostro.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí…. (Jeje, siempre quise decir eso…eh, ah, lo siento)…a varios kilómetros de ahí, una guapa pelirroja y su mejor amiga salían de un centro comercial muggle cargadas con varias bolsas de ropa, y uno que otro accesorio para el pelo, que por cierto, desde ese momento, llevaría siempre suelto.  
—Muy bien, dime ¿quien eres tu y que haz hecho con Lily?—La cuestiono Ana entre risas…—¿Qué es eso del cambio de look para conquistar a James? ¡Si él muere por ti!  
—Ajá, claro, por eso dejo que me fuera sin decirme nada después de que yo, YO, lo besé…No, el no esta interesado en mi…..AH, pero lo va a estar muuuuy pronto, ya veras—Contestó Lily—Además, ya me hacía falta eso de "RENOVAR EL GUARDARROPA"—Agregó riéndose, y mirando encantada todo lo que se había comprado…no les diré que eran puras minifaldas y blusas escotadas, aunque había algo de aquello, pero todo era un conjunto de pantalones, pescadores, playeras, jerseys, y blusas que le quedaban bastante bien y que definitivamente ya le hacían falta, esas ropas anticuadas que le pasaba Petunia y que ella se tenía que poner ante la insistencia de su madre, no le gustaban nada, nada.  
—Ah..Pues si estas tan dispuesta al cambio, tendremos que hacer algo con ese uniforme…—Diciendo como si nada Ana, tratando de esconder sus oscuras intenciones.  
— ¿A que te refieres?—Preguntó una asustada Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: "Tácticas Evans"

La chica se encontraba justo en frente de la barrera que indicaba cuales eran los vagones...el nueve y el diez; no era de primero, éste sería su sexto año…sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente pasar rápido entre el vagón nueve y el diez…No era eso lo que la ponía tan nerviosa, eran los radicales ajustes que su querida amiga Ana había hecho a su uniforme, no se podía sentir segura cuando llevaba su falda bastantes centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, no exageradamente, se suponía que los prefectos deben ser el ejemplo, pero si lo suficiente para que se notaran las lindas piernas que tenía…Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Ana había insistido en que dejara abierta su túnica, con el único objetivo de que se viera su blusa blanca que ahora lucía más ajustada de lo normal, pero que tenía que admitir que se le veía muy bien….todo eso agregando su ondulado cabello rojizo suelto, que nunca había llevado así por que era más sencillo recogerlo en una coleta…Era la misma Lily, sí, pero su atuendo era totalmente opuesto al que llevara años atrás, como no se iba a poner nerviosa, si sabía que todo el mundo voltearía a verla y haría comentarios sobre su radical cambio de look…Odiaba eso. Pero no podía volver atrás, además, nerviosa y todo, le agradaba el cambio, y más por que ya podía imaginar la cara de las envidiosas esas…las mismas que la habían estado molestando con sus cartas durante todo el verano…Y que decir de la de James Potter:  
—Esta bien Lily, ya esta el cambio de look…ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar ahí y actuar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo llevar una falda muy corta, que más bien parece cinturón ancho, y una blusa…bueno, la blusa esta bien…Ooo, que estoy diciendo?, ¡si ya hasta hablo sola!…Mejor entro y ya—Se convencía Evans a sí misma.  
Y tratando de sonreír para calmar los nervios, desapareció entre el anden nueve y el diez.  
El bullicio tan típico del Anden 9 y ¾ la envolvió logrando que se relajara, respiró profundo y avanzó hacia el tren arrastrando el carrito en el que llevaba su gran baúl, con una enorme y linda sonrisa pudo ver como las caras de chicos, conocidos y desconocidos, se volteaban al verla pasar, vaya, nunca lo admitiría públicamente, pero empezaba a agradarle eso de que los chicos se le quedaran viendo como tontos cuando pasaba a su lado…y tenía que darle las gracias a Ana por esos "pequeños ajustes" a su viejo uniforme…claro, si lograba encontrarla antes de la reunión de Prefectos, a la que ella estaba por demás obligada a asistir…por más cambios de look que se hiciera, nunca dejaría de ser "LA RESPONSABLE DE EVANS".  
Se le estaba haciendo tarde para la reunión, no podía encontrar a Ana en ningún vagón, aun seguía cargando con ese maldito baúl porque tampoco había compartimientos vacíos, y empezaba a creer que sería una gran idea lanzarlo por una de las tantas puertas del tren…en pocas palabras, se estaba desquiciando. Ni siquiera se había topado con alguno de los merodeadores, y eso ya era decir mucho, pues ellos no eran de los que pasan desapercibidos…Un pitido anunció la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y avisándole que llegaría tarde a la reunión de prefectos.  
—¡O, no!...bueno, Ana tendrá que esperar—Se dijo a sí misma, dirigiéndose al vagón de prefectos. Y al llegar ahí y abrir la puerta…  
—Alguien podría ayudarme con mi baúl?…—Dijo la voz de Lily detrás del enorme baúl, que la tapaba casi totalmente. Remus, también prefecto, reconoció su voz al instante y la ayudo a colocar su equipaje…y oooo sorpresa al darse la vuelta y descubrir a la llamativa pelirroja que se encontraba parada justo en el mismo lugar donde debía estar la reservada Evans…  
—¿Li…Li-ly?—Fue lo único que pudo articular Lupin, que estaba más ocupado poniendo su cara de bobo y comiéndosela con la mirada.

—¿Evans?—Exclamaron Sirius y James casi al mismo tiempo, al ver a Lily entrar en su compartimiento del brazo del afortunado Remus, que parecía no haber superado el efecto "Cara de tonto" que provocaba Liliana Evans al pasar.  
—¡Evans!—Reaccionó Sirius poniendo su cara más atractiva y moviéndose para hacerle un espacio entre él y Ana—¿Por que no vienes a sentarte aquí entre Ana y yo?, tenemos mucho que platicar…es más, no queremos incomodar a Ana, ¿Qué tal si te sientas en mis piernas, eh?...  
—Sirius!!!!—Reclamó Potter  
—eh?...ah…sí, olvídalo...no he dicho nada.  
Mientras, Ana miraba la escena divertida…era justo lo que ella había planeado, después de todo, esa pobre excusa de que Lily había tenido que irse a la reunión y la había dejado sola…bueno, en realidad todo se le había ocurrido justo por eso…¿Qué mejor que ir con los Merodeadores y pasar con ellos tooooodo el viaje de camino a Hogwarts?..Pero ésta, era su parte favorita del plan, la cara de James Potter al ver a la nueva y mejorada Evans.  
Lily espero a que Remus pasara…¿Qué hacia? ¿Dónde se sentaba? ¿Acaso no sería muy atrevido de su parte sentarse al lado de James?...Pero era la única opción, Remus ya estaba al lado de Ana..y…¿Ana se sonrojó?...Vaya, se tendría que burlar de ella más tarde..Jeje…cuando estaba por pasar a sentarse al lado de James…  
—Evans!!!!!!!!  
Un chico de sexto año Slynterin, prefecto y muy guapo, hay que decirlo, le gritó a Lily mientras se acercaba a ella. Evans le miro desconcertada, aunque no más que sus compañeros, que aun no podían ver quien le había gritado. Cuando Ryan por fin estuvo frente a Lily, se recargó en la puerta, logrando que ésta se abriera más…así que los merodeadores y Ana no tuvieron ningún problema para escuchar la conversación:  
—Evans…Lily, estas más hermosa que de costumbre hoy eh?—Dijo acercándose más a ella y levantando una ceja…Gesto que a James le irritó a un más…y casi en un susurro, el Slynterin continuó—Bueno, quería saber si te gustaría hacer las rondas de éste año conmigo…ya sabes, sólo necesitamos hablar con McGonagall y…podremos pasar muchas noches juntos…—Terminó de decir el apuesto castaño, dándole un doble sentido a su frase.  
—Ah…bueno…ejem, ejem…claro!!...sólo hay que ponernos de acuerdo para ir con McGonagall y explicarle… ¿te parece si te busco luego?..Es que…mis amigos… ¿Tu entiendes, verdad?—Contestó Lily sonriendo inocentemente.  
—Sí, esta bien…Nos vemos luego, linda—Dijo Ryan…despidiéndose con beso en la mejilla, mirando con todo descaro a Evans de pies a cabeza…bueno, más bien la cabeza fue lo único que no le miró.  
Y terminada la "Platica"… Lily entro en el compartimiento, sentándose al lado de James, que la miraba incrédulo y furioso…y no era el único, Sirius y Remus parecían tener expresiones similares…Ana era la única que actuaba con normalidad, y hasta parecía aburrida.  
—¿Qué?—Preguntó Lily, percatándose de las miradas asesinas.  
—¿Qué? Lily!!!!Es un Slynterin…y es un maldito pervertido!!!!...¿Acaso no viste como te miraba?—Le reclamó Remus.  
Lily no pudo más que reírse, cosa que no ayudó mucho a la situación…pero por suerte, la buena amiga Ana, saltó a su defensa:  
—¿Ustedes nunca han oído la táctica "Evans" para deshacerse de los chicos?..Bueno, es obvio que no!!!!...y no debería ser yo quien se las revelara…pero bueno, viendo la situación…—Decía Ana, en parte divertida, en parte irritada…ah, eso sí…concentrada en acariciar los cabellos de Lupin cerca de la oreja…Quien ya había olvidado todo y parecía encontrarse en medio de un muy muy feliz sueño…  
—¿De que hablas?—Interrumpió Sirius.  
—Cualquier chica de séptimo año sabe que, si Lily se quiere deshacer de un chico, simplemente le da por su lado y le dice que ella lo busca para que la deje de molestar…Debo decir que eso no falla, algunas de nosotras hemos seguido ese principio—Dijo Ana, que ahora acomodaba el brazo de Remus alrededor de ella..y Remus…tieso, tieso…pero con semejante sonrisa!!!!!!!...  
—Pero..si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué Lily no hizo eso con James?—Continuó interrogando Sirius, olvidándose de Lily y James, quienes ya estaba rojos como jitomates y esquivándose las miradas..  
—Bueno…eso es sencillo…porque yo nunca quise que James se alejara de mi—Esta vez fue Lily la que contestó, sobreponiéndose al exceso de rojo en su cara.  
***************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Necesitamos hablar.

"Yo nunca quise que James se alejara de mi…" Todos lo habían oído muy bien como para esperar que se tratara de una confusión…Esa frase tan directa podría entenderse como una declaración franca de que Liliana Evans aceptaba abiertamente, después de tantos años, que le agradaba James Potter; pero ella no dio tiempo para que se lo dijeran en la cara…simplemente salió del compartimiento, y busco un lugar donde poder estar sola, cosa muy difícil, pues el tren estaba repleto…al final, cansada de rechazar chicos y no encontrar un solo lugar vacío, no le quedo más que tener que regresar al principio y dar la cara a los Merodeadores y Ana, pero más que nada, a James Potter.  
Por otra parte, James había intentado ir a buscarla…ahhhhh, como deseaba decirle que su ultimo comentario le había atravesado el corazón, y preguntarle tantas cosas ¿Si ella de verdad no lo rechazaba, entonces, por que rayos no había aceptado salir con él?...¡¡Todo un año pidiéndoselo!!...todo el año pensando que ella en serio le odiaba….ahhhh, ojalá Ana se quitara de en medio y lo dejara salir.  
Pero no habían pasado ni quince minutos, y Lily ya estaba de regreso, paralizada en la puerta, mirándolo a los ojos, y con ese nuevo uniforme que lo volvía loco…Potter se paró inmediatamente y la tomó de la mano, jalándola hacia dentro, y acercándola mucho más de lo debido a él, ¡¡Rayos!!...Quería mucho a sus amigos, pero en ese momento deseaba que todos se fueran a la mierda….Si tan sólo estuvieran él y Lily ahí solos…  
—Tenemos que hablar—Le dijo James a Lily, después de varios segundos.  
—Ejem, ejem…Remus, tengo hambre, vamos a buscar al carrito de dulces, ¿Si?, Sirius, vienes?—Agregó Ana, captando por completo la situación.  
—¿Qué?..No es que yo…—Contestaba Sirius, que parecía no haber entendido.  
—¡Vienes!..No te estoy preguntando!—Le contestó una Ana desesperada, y los jaló a él y a Remus hacia fuera.  
Habiendo quedado solos por fin, el silencio se hizo presente en el compartimiento, Lily, visiblemente nerviosa, se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones…Y James se quedo ahí parado, observándola… ¿Qué decirle?... ¿Como pensar en algo, si lo único de lo que tenía certeza era de que estaba con ella?, estaba SOLO con ella:

—¿Por qué?—Al fin alcanzó a decir James—Todas las veces que te negaste a salir conmigo…todas las veces que me gritaste que te dejara en paz…que me odiabas…

No era un reclamo, ni siquiera le estaba gritando...su voz no era más que un murmullo para si mismo, una forma de meditar y tratar de entender…Entender por que de repente ella había ido un día a su casa y le había besado, y después había dicho todo aquello de que realmente no lo había rechazado…

—Yo tenía miedo…aun tengo miedo—Rectifico Evans—De salir contigo, y que sea un sueño perfecto…pero un sueño, y que al día siguiente despierte y vuelva a la realidad, donde tu eres el James Potter que nunca se enamora, y el que piensa que "Evans" no es más que otra de sus conquistas… Tengo miedo de que un día te mire a los ojos, y saber que mi alma realmente ya no es mía, sino tuya…y peor aun, tengo miedo de que tu alma no me pertenezca a mí.

Al diablo con la pobre excusa de la venganza contra esas chicas estúpidas…La verdadera razón de querer conquistar a James, de acercarse a él, era que tenía la extraña sensación de que lo perdería, y cualquier miedo, por muy grande que fuera, se podía ir al demonio si eso significaba no besar ni una vez sus labios, ni mirarle de tan cerca y saber que esos ojos le pertenecieron alguna vez….¿Qué más daba si todo resultaba un sueño? Si ese sueño la hacía feliz por un segundo, valía la pena sufrir toda la vida si era necesario…

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué decir todo esto ahora...si aun tienes miedo?

James se sentó junto a ella, le tomó la mano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y veía una solitaria lágrima salir…sabía que lo que decía era verdad, su sinceridad estaba en esa lágrima… ¡¿Cómo podía pensar ella que él alguna vez la dejaría?! Siendo ella tan perfecta, tan bella…él no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un día desde que la conoció, y cada día ese deseo de tenerla en brazos y acariciar sus rizos se hacía más fuerte, más insoportable…

—Es…es más grande el miedo a no tenerte nunca, que el de perderte…pero haberte tenido por un instante—Dijo Lily.

Estaba temblando, podía sentir su respiración cerca de su oído…podía mirar sus hermosos ojos avellana viéndola a ella con ese brillo tan especial…y sus labios, oh, esos labios que ya había besado…le maravillaba como él le acariciaba el rostro mientras apretaba su mano…oh, dios, si tan sólo la besara….

Él se acerco aun más a su oído, y Lily se estremeció…

—¿Como imaginar dejarte? Si cuando estoy contigo, lo único en que puedo pensar es en besarte…

Y sin más, juntó sus labios con los de ella, la besó con ternura, despacio, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso, la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, y sintiendo todo lo ninguna otra le había hecho sentir, prolongando el beso hasta robarle el ultimo aliento…hasta quedarse sin aire él mismo, y ante la inminente necesidad de tener que separarse de sus labios, la jaló por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, al momento en que ella le acariciaba los cabellos y le miraba sonriendo…Sorprendiéndola a ella, y a él mismo, le acaricio la pierna mientras le volvía a besar ahora con más pasión, con todas esas explosivas emociones que había guardado por tanto tiempo, y terminando el beso, le dijo con esa voz seductora:

—No bajes la guardia Evans, una chica como tu merece que la conquisten…Y despreocúpate, no voy a dejar que ningún imbécil lo intente…Tú ya tienes a tu imbécil, desde hace seis años….  
—¿Y quien es ese imbécil eh? Hace seis años que espero que me conquiste!!!!!!!!!

Potter la tumbo en el asiento y antes de volverla a besar preguntó: ¿Tu quien crees que sea eh?....La tenía ahí, era suya…siempre lo había sido en realidad. Cuanto tiempo perdido conformándose sólo con verla…¡¡Con lo bien que se sentía tenerla en brazos mientras sentía sus labios!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Mal Día…Oou…Mal Día…**

Primer día en Hogwarts….¡¡Primer Día!!, se suponía que el primer día los muy famosos merodeadores hacían la ya tradicional broma de bienvenida…pero esta vez no, era el primer día de su sexto curso en Hogwarts y no habían pensado siquiera en la Broma…y por si eso fuera poco, cuando Sirius había tratado de aprovechar las escasas horas que tenían antes de que empezaran las clases, su incondicional amigo, James Potter, había salido con la tonta excusa de que tenía que preparar una sorpresa para Lily antes del desayuno…¿Pero en que cabeza cabe pensar que es más importante una Chica que la broma de bienvenida?....Pobre James, en serio que ya estaba perdido, en ese estado, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer por él…tendría que pasar toda su vida pensando que Lily era la única chica en el planeta, pobre James, ni siquiera él, el Apuesto y Carismático Sirius Black pudo salvarlo.  
¡¡Primer Día!! Y sin broma!!!!...Estaba tan triste, tendría que intentar superarlo con algo de comida…así que sin más por hacer, bajó con Remus a desayunar ….en realidad no tenía hambre, así que decidió desayunar ligero: se sirvió una gran torre de tostadas…iba por la mitad cuando la hermosa Lily se sentó junto a él.  
—¡¡Hola Sirius!!  
Black la miró entre molesto y ofendido, contestándole:  
—Escucha Evans, no estoy dispuesto a compartir el amor de James contigo, así que si lo quieres, tendrás que matarme primero—decía Sirius tratando de alcanzar un tono muy agudo, imitando sin duda a una de sus tantas admiradoras y levantando exageradamente los brazos en forma de amenaza.  
—¡¡OH, lo siento Sirius, pensé que James y tu ya habían terminado!!—Respondió Lily tratando de parecer lo más seria posible, cosa nada sencilla teniendo en cuenta lo cómico que se veía Black y la risotada de perro que soltó al escuchar su comentario.  
—Ya chicos enserio, alguno de los dos lo ha visto—Continuó Lily mirando a Remus y a Sirius…que no pudieron contestar, puesto que las lechuzas de todo el colegio hicieron su aparición en ese momento, y hubieran seguido la plática de no ser por una hermosa rosa gigante que era llevada por siete lechuzas, quienes al localizar a la afortunada pelirroja, depositaron la flor sobre su desayuno, afectando el de los que se encontraban a su lado, como la gran torre de tostadas de Sirius Black, que se desmoronó al instante…y las sorpresas no pararon ahí, pues segundos después, una manta proporcional a la flor se desplegó en la pared, dejando ver a todos los presentes el mensaje:

Para una belleza tan grande como la de Lily Evans, no basta una flor de tamaño normal…

James Potter.

Un suspiro general por parte de las chicas se escuchó en el salón…Lily estaba anonadada con SEMEJANTE detalle…Remus sonreía divertido al ver la reacción de las chicas, definitivamente, tenía que pedirle algún consejo sobre Ana a James…En cambio, Sirius, ahora sin necesidad de actuar, se veía como la novia celosa de James Potter. Así que, decidido a que ese no sería un buen día salió rápidamente del gran comedor y se dirigió consternado a la clase de Transformaciones…¿Acaso podría ser posible?!!!!!..Su mejor amigo no había tenido tiempo para que planearan juntos una BROMa…pero sí para agrandar una estúpida flor, mandarla desde la lechucería y encima colgar una manda horriblemente cursi………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Qué asco!!!  
Nuestro (o por lo menos "mi") adorado Black iba furioso pensando en todo eso, que sólo hasta que la tuvo en frente, se percató de la presencia de su prima "favorita", si entienden el sarcasmo…  
—¡¡Sirius!! Que gusto…Ha sido inspiradora la primera broma merodeadora de éste año…Permíteme felicitarte..—Dijo Bellatrix evidentemente en tono burlesco—OH..Aunque me ha dado la impresión de que esta vez has sido excluido, ¿Tu qué opinas Gabriela?  
Y entonces, Sirius se dio cuenta, Bellatrix no iba sola, iba acompañada como casi siempre, por su mejor amiga Gabriela Byker…las dos eran las chicas más oscuras y explosivas de todo Hogwarts, conocidas por ser las organizadoras de las mejores fiestas clandestinas del colegio…con sus pálidos rostros y sus cabelleras onduladas y completamente negras, cualquiera podría jurar que eran hermanas, incluso gemelas, sino te fijabas en que Gabriela tenía la cara menos alargada, ojos azules y pertenecía a Ravenclaw, a diferencia de Bellatrix que era totalmente Slyterin. Nadie aun podía entender como una sangre pura tan fría y despectiva como Gabriela había sido colocada en Ravenclaw, cuando cumplía a la perfección con los requisitos para estar en Slyterin…Gabriela Byker, la única chica que pudo terminar con Sirius Black, antes de que él terminara con ella…y en consecuencia, la chica que él más odiaba.  
—A mi también me ha parecido…a decir verdad, me siento muy desilusionada de que la Rosa fuera para Evans y no para ti, Sirius, querido...—Contestó Gabriela con una falsa inocencia.  
—Apártate Byker—Dijo Sirius mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de continuar su camino.  
—¿Byker? ¿Me has llamado Byker, cariño? ¿Gaby ha desaparecido de tu vocabulario?—Replicó Gabriela acercando peligrosamente sus labios pintados de negro a los de Sirius Black.  
—Y de mi vida—Le susurró Sirius apartándola bruscamente para seguir caminando…mal día, mal día…

—Hasta luego BLACK—Le gritó Gabriela mientras lo miraba marcharse.  
—Hey, no lo llames así!!...No necesito que me recuerdes que somos familia!!—Le reclamó Bellatrix.  
—Ay, discúlpame…es que pensé que ya habías cambiado tu apellido a Lestrange—Le sonrió Gabriela, haciendo que Bellatrix también riera…  
—Muy pronto, Gaby…muy pronto.  
Y ambas chicas se alejaron del lugar riéndose, felices de saber que Black no lo estaba pasando nada bien, y ellas, en especial Gaby, habían contribuido a la causa.-  
******************************************************************************************************************

Aaiii.. please.. dejenme rrs!!!.. la vez pasada ni tuve casi , si si los leo, de verdad!!!!!!!...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Lugares que parecen solitarios, y no lo son tanto.  
**  
Lily caminaba animada por los pasillos de Hogwarts, definitivamente estaba más feliz que nunca, y definitivamente, era más envidiada que nunca por las chicas Hogwarts, quienes se ponían verdes de verla pasear por el castillo del brazo del adorado James Potter, mientras que todos los demás chicos la seguían con la vista embobados con sus cortas faldas y sus blusas ajustadas. Incluso algunas veces acompañada de los dos merodeadores más codiciados del colegio, aparte de James, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin…En otras palabras, la vida de Lily Evans marchaba a la perfección, y la cosa parecía mejorar, pues esa tarde había quedado de verse con James, estaba tan nerviosa…algo le decía que dentro de pocos segundos estaría frente a él, viendo en sus labios formarse la pregunta: ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lily Evans?...y ella por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas discusiones absurdas, le diría que sí y le besaría…Estaba atravesando el primer piso del castillo, se encontraba justo al empezar el vestíbulo que iba al Gran Comedor….La felicidad de Lily se esfumó en ese instante, cuando sintió como unas manos heladas la tomaban por la espalda, le agarraban por la cintura mientras le tapaban la boca y le arrastraban hacia una parte del castillo desconocida para ella…Deseó poder gritar, patear con todas sus fuerzas, tomar su varita y hechizar a su atacante hasta dejarlo irreconocible…pero simplemente no podía, tenía la sensación de que le habían lanzado un encantamiento, pues sus músculos simplemente no respondían, y tal vez estuviera muerta de impresión, pero el miedo no era algo que entrara en su vocabulario en aquellos momentos…  
Por fin llegaron a una habitación vacía, y por fin pudo verle la cara al maldito que la había traído hasta ahí por la fuerza…y aunque al principio le tranquilizó, ver la cara desencajada de Ryan y su varita cerrando la puerta, le hizo saber que el chico no se encontraba precisamente cuerdo en esos momentos…Sintió sus músculos relajarse, y se percato de que el chico le había retirado el hechizo…de la manera mas disimulada que pudo, busco su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica…aún no la sacaría, antes le gritaría algunas verdades a ese imbécil, ahora por su maldita culpa llegaría tarde a su cita con James, esperaba de todo corazón que él siguiera sentado en medio del campo de quiddich esperándola con su hermosa sonrisa.  
—¡¡¡¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO IMBÉCIL?!!!...VUELVE A PONERME TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA Y…  
—¿Y qué Evans?...que me va a hacer una Sangre Sucia como tú…¿Tan tonta te trae Potter, que has pensado que una sangre sucia como tu, me puede rechazar a mi sin sufrir consecuencias?...¿Se te ha olvidado acaso que eres inferior a los de mi clase?—Dijo el Slyterin—Yo te hice un favor pidiéndote que saliéramos, ¿Y que haces tu? Corres a los brazos de Potter!!!...Eres una tonta sangre sucia…CRUCIO!!  
Lily aún no digería la sarta de tonterías que estaba escuchando, cuando el dolor le hizo reaccionar abruptamente..Estaba siendo torturada, con una maldición imperdonable, por que un loco desquiciado no soportaba la idea de que ella le rechazara…Sentía mil cuchillos atravesándole los huesos, se daba cuenta de sus propias convulsiones…Y de pronto paró, se sentía débil, pero junto hasta el mínimo asomo de energía y trato de incorporarse, aferrándose a su varita.

******** ************** ********* **************** ********* **********

Gabriela caminaba sin poner atención por donde iba, pensando, recordando aquel doloroso momento…aun podía ver los ojos grises del chico llenarse de lágrimas al decírselo, escuchaba en su cabeza sus súplicas, recordaba como la había abrazado y se había negado a soltarla…y ella había estado tentada de arrepentirse, de tomar entre sus manos esos cabellos negros y lacios, de despeinarlo y decirle "¡¡Hey, te la creíste, Sirius, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría, eh?!!...Pero no lo hizo, no se arrepintió, fue tan tonta como para creer que le olvidaría, fue tan tonta…su intento de demostrarle a Bella que Sirius no era más que un juguete…y si Bella fuera de verdad su amiga, ni siquiera le hubiera importado que ella anduviera con su primo…Bueno, estaba claro que Bella no era una amiga verdadera, pero era la única que tenía, la única tan loca y excéntrica como ella, una de las pocas que le había soportado por más de tres años…aunque últimamente tenía ideas bastante absurdas en la cabeza…tal vez era tiempo de estar sola de nuevo…  
Se escuchaban gritos, desgarradores gritos…Gabriela se paro en seco tratando de escuchar mejor, se encontraba en el primer piso, en uno de los lugares menos conocidos del castillo, aunque para ella no era más que el sitio donde organizaba sus fiestas clandestinas, y el sitio donde había terminado con Sirius…¿Cómo había llegado ahí?...Bueno, eso no importaba ahora…alguien estaba siendo torturado en el salón que tenía enfrente, una mujer, tal vez una chica del colegio…Oh, por favor, que no sea Bellatrix con sus radicales ideas sobre los sangre sucia…  
Tomó su varita, preparándose para un ataque y abrió con un conjuro la puerta…

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***

A Lily le fallaba un poco la vista, apenas se podía poner en pie, pero pudo ver la espalda de Ryan, y a una chica de Ravenclaw parada en la puerta, visiblemente abierta…  
—¿Ryan?—Dijo la desconocida—O por Dios Ryan, ¿Esa es Evans?!!!!  
El chico ni siquiera se había percatado de que Lily se había levantado silenciosamente, y hablo completamente fuera de sí:  
—Gaby?…sal de aquí!!!!, y olvídate de decir algo, por que no te la acabas perra!!!!!  
—Idiota…¿Qué harás, ah?... ¿También me torturaras, o tendrás piedad de mi por que mi sangre es pura, eh?!!!!!!!!!!... Púdrete Ryan, y hazte a un lado!!!—Gritó Gabriela y le empujó para llegar a Lily y ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.  
Ryan las miro dirigirse a la puerta, no…no se marcharían, esa maldita perra se había metido en sus asuntos, y ahora pretendía llevarse e Evans y salir tan campante:  
—¡Crucio!—Volvió a gritar el idiota desgraciado éste…ok, ok, perdón, Ryan.  
Gabriela sintió la maldición caer sobre ella y gritó, cayendo al suelo junto con Lily…ese hijo de…se atrevía a atacarle…cobarde…esperar a que ella le diera la espalda…espero, trato de guardar fuerzas, espero a que terminara…vio como Lily también trataba de encararlo, dándose la vuelta y intentando poniéndose de pie…le imitó, y con todo el coraje que ambas pudieron reunir, que no fue poco, gritaron, casi al unísono:  
—¡¡¡Experimellus!!!  
El Slyterin se elevó cruzando toda la habitación para estrellarse contra la pared, y sin más, derrumbándose sobre el piso….

**********************************************************************

El corazón de Sirius Black dio un vuelco, estaba caminando por el primer pasillo, últimamente pensaba tanto en ese tétrico momento, cuando ella le terminó…Y ahora, o se estaba volviendo loco, o la había escuchado gritar muy ceca de ahí, gritar de dolor…¿Qué Rayos..?...Decidió que lo mejor era cerciorarse de que nada malo estuviera pasando, saco su varita, y se dirigió al lugar…después de todo, tal vez ni siquiera era Gaby la que gritaba, podría ser cualquier otra chica…

—¡¡O cielos!!...¡¡Gaby!! ¡¡Lily!!—Las observó desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y se precipitó hacia a ellas…Se veían mal, sobre todo Lily, que apenas podía caminar, Gaby sólo tenía algunas cortaduras en los brazos y en un rasguño en la cara…  
—¡¡Sirius!!—susurró Gabriela al verlo, sintió que la tensión y el dolor de su cuerpo desaparecían, parecía que la loca pesadilla en la que se había metido se convertía de la nada en un hermoso sueño, donde ya no necesitaba ser la dura Gabriela, donde podía derrumbarse pues nada sucedería, y hasta tal vez, si contaba con suerte, podría ser consolada…podría sentirlo cerca otra vez, y acariciarle la mejilla…Olvidó por completo todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a sus brazos y derramar todo su dolor en forma de lágrimas que caían sobre los hombros del chico que tanto quería…

**********************************************************************

Bueno, después de todo, ese lugar del primer piso del castillo no era tan desconocido… DEJEN RRS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...si no, sobre sus conciencias caerá mi depresión…jajaja.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Y la declaración?**_

Capitulo 9: ¿Y la declaración?

James se sentía tan decepcionado, había pasado media hora esperando a esa desesperante pelirroja y no había llegado aún..y él que había pensado que de verdad le quería, después de lo bien que se habían llevado en esa semana, y la forma en la que le agradeció por lo de la rosa…pero al parecer todo era un juego para ella, una especie de venganza…¡¡Cualquier estupidez para jugar con él!!...y todo eso de que se moriría sin él…basura…era sólo basura, y él le había creído todo, con la tonta esperanza de que ella enserio estuviera enamorada de él…

Estaba tirado sobre el césped, bajo un árbol cerca del lago…El lugar perfecto para declarársele a Liliana Evans…casi había escrito lo que iba a decirle, y de hecho, lo había memorizado para no olvidarlo en el último momento..la ropa que se pondría, como le tomaría la mano y luego la besaría…¡¡Lo tenía todo planeado!!...y la chica, simplemente, se había divertido un raro con él y después lo había botado.

Sintió que alguien le llamaba desde el bolsillo de su túnica, y sacó su ya desgastado y muy peculiar espejo de dos caras:

—¿Canuto?—Dijo James con voz triste, mirando a su amigo en el espejo con una inusual cara de preocupación.

**********************************************************************

Sirius estaba completamente conciente de que la tenía entre sus brazos, ella había corrido hacia él con una desesperación anormal, le había abrazado y ahora derramaba lágrimas sobre su hombro y se aferraba a él de tal manera que él no habría podido zafarse aunque hubiese querido…cosa que ni siquiera intentó, y al contrario de lo que Gabriela esperaba, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con una mano, mientras que la otra la colocaba en la espalda de ella….

Lily, recargada en la pared, les observaba intrigada, volvían a parecer la explosiva pareja que alguna vez habían sido…ambos abrazados con fuerza, sin importar nada más que ellos dos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos…y Gabriela?...si ella había terminado con Sirius…¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto, aun suspirara y temblara cuando Sirius le acariciaba?...Y la forma en que la había soltado para correr hacia él…Wow, cualquiera que los viera así, diría que han regresado…¡¡OH, ojalá James estuviera aquí!!...¡¡¡¡James!!!...con todo lo de ese cerdo estúpido de Ryan, había olvidado que James estaba esperando…tenía que irse donde él en ese momento…trató de avanzar despacio, y de ignorar el dolor que estaba sintiendo todavía en los huesos, pero su intento no fue suficiente y sus rodillas se doblaron, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo.

—¡¡Lily!!—Dijo Sirius percatándose de nuevo de la presencia de la pelirroja y separándose de Gaby para ayudarla a levantarse—Vamos, ambas deben ir a la enfermería... ¿Pero, qué sucedió?

—Luego, Sirius, James me debe estar esperando…—Contestó Evans.

—¡¡James!! ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Se suponía que hoy te pediría…eh, ejem…se suponía que hoy se veían!!—Trató de componer Sirius, mientras sacaba un extraño espejo del bolsillo de su túnica:  
—James—Llamó Black por el espejo.  
Un moreno de ojos avellana apareció en el espejo, reflejando una profunda tristeza en su voz:  
—¿Canuto?  
—¡¡James!!...Lily esta …  
—Alto…No lo digas, no quiero saber nada de ella…—Le interrumpió James.  
—¡¡Por Merlín Cornamenta!!...Escucha, ella esta aquí, apoyada en la pared, con moretones por todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera puede caminar…¡¡Ah, pero la necia de Evans, prefiere ir a buscarte antes de ir a la enfermería!!...¿Tu que opinas?...Eh, después de todo, ya no se ve tan atractiva con moretones en las piernas…Auch!!…Es broma, es broma Lily!!  
—¿QUÉ???—Gritó James, ahora con cara de preocupación en vez de tristeza—¿Cómo que moretones? ¿Qué sucedió?  
—Eso quisiera saber yo…pero aquí la niña insiste en verte primero…nos vemos en la enfermería…  
—Esta bien…adiós.

Sirius y Gabriela ayudaron a Lily a caminar hasta la enfermería, y al llegar ahí, Madame Pomprey visible alarmada, la llevó hasta una cama y le trajo un montón de pociones y ungüentos que no tenían muy buen aspecto, cosa que en menor cantidad también hizo con Gaby, también recostada en una cama. James llegó corriendo hasta ahí ganándose una reprimenda por parte de la enfermera. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama de Gabriela, con su mano sobre la de ella, y aunque James se sorprendió, no dijo nada, ya después hablaría a solas con su amigo, mejor se dirigió a la cama de su Lily, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Black, le tomó la mano…

—¿Ahora si nos explicarás que pasó?—Dijo Sirius desesperado.  
—¡¡Es la décima vez que me preguntas!!...  
—Y aún no me has contestado..¡¡Ya te traje a tu Jamsie!!Por favor, por favor, por favor, por…  
—OK!!..Esta bien… ¿Se acuerdan del Slyterin que me invitó a salir en el tren?  
—Sí—Respondieron Black y Potter. Mientras Gaby escuchaba interesada.  
—Bueno, pues hoy…cuando bajaba a encontrarme con James, él me tomó por la fuerza y me condujo a un salón vacío…y el muy maldito me gritó que yo no era nadie para rechazarle y que me daría mi merecido..y…bueno…y luego me lanzó la maldición Cruciatus—Al terminar tembló, y James la abrazó…entonces Gaby continuó:  
—Yo iba caminando cerca de ahí cuando escuche los gritos de Lily…Ryan estaba desquiciado…me gritó que me largara, pero yo no le hice caso y ayude a Lily…ya estábamos saliendo cuando también me atacó…así que cuando terminó de torturarme, Lily y yo nos levantamos y lo estrellamos en la pared… Seguro que sigue inconsciente—Contó Gabriela emocionada…  
—Vaya, creo que ahora entiendo por qué no estas en Slyterin—Le dijo James sonriendo…y él que le había llamado la doble de Bellatrix.—Ejem, ejem…Sirius…Ejem, ejem…Lily y yo…ejem, ejem…solos.  
—¿Qué tienes James?..¿Un ataque de tos?...¿Te pego?—Pregunto Sirius inocentemente…bueno, no tanto, si si entendió, nomás que le gusta estar fastidiando.  
—Oh!!...Disculpen, creo que iré a preguntar a la enfermera si ya me puedo ir… ¿Me acompañas?—Dijo Gaby a Black, esperando de todo corazón que no se negara.  
—Claro—Contestó sin más Sirius, que estaba pensando enserio si hacia lo correcto en portarse bien con Gabriela, después de todo, era ella la que le había cortado…

Y ambos, Gaby y Sirius, salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a James Potter y Lily Evans. James estaba quieto y perdido, sentado en la cama de la pelirroja, quien lo miraba expectante, esperanzada ante cualquier signo de que ese apuesto chico….muuuuuy apuesto chico, guapisimo, tierno, elegante, y lindo chico…ok, dejemoslo en apuesto chico…se le declarara, pero Potter parecía no dar señales de vida, y eso no hacia más que poner nerviosa a Lily…¿Qué tal si lo había pensado y se había arrepentido?...

—James…¿estas bien?  
—Sí.

Silencio.

—Bueno, ¿y que querías decirme?  
—Nada.

Silencio.

—Ok, James, entonces, si no piensas hablar entonces mejor vete ¿si?....No ha sido un buen día, y si tu no quieres hablar perfecto, sal de aquí—Le dijo sulfurada la pelirroja.

Potter le soltó la mano bruscamente y se puso de pie, cosa que a Lily le preocupó…¿De verdad se largaba sin decir nada?...Pero no, James no se fue, simplemente empezó a ir de un lado a otro, ahora visiblemente molesto y aún sin encontrar palabras para explicarle a Lily…

—¡¡¡Todo era perfecto!!!... Lo planee durante toda la semana, era el dia ideal Lily….Pase todo el día mirándote de lejos, pensando que con suerte tu serías mía al día siguiente…¡¡Tú lo sabes…sabes lo que yo te iba a decir hoy!!...Y ahora, ese maldito hijo de…ese estúpido imbécil lo arruina todo..Sólo espera que se me cruce enfrente y la próxima vez que lo veas tendrá pura mierda por cara…Espera, ahora que lo pienso, su cara siempre ha sido pura mierda…—Le decía James  
—¡¡James!!  
—¿Qué?  
—Ah…Olvídalo…esta vez estoy de acuerdo…—Dijo riéndose Evans, jaló a Potter hacia donde estaba sentada ella y lo tiró en la cama, y mientras le acariciaba el cabello, se colocó cuidadosamente sobre él y le besó…James sintió el cuerpo de la pelirroja sobre él y tembló, pero aun así colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y le devolvió el ardiente beso, percatándose de que su falda se había subido mucho más de lo debido….  
—James Potter…¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El chico se quedo helado…Ella estaba sentada sobre él, aun sentía sus manos acariciándole el cuello, le sonreía de forma pícara y le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios…Oh, Dios, eso no era lo que había imaginado, no era la típica cita romántica que el había planeado….pero, oh…¡¡Era mil veces mejor!!

—Por supuesto que sí!!!!—Dijo James encantado de la vida, y estaba por besarla de nuevo cuando…

—¡¡Señorita Evans!!...¡¡Señor Potter!!.

Lily, aun sobre las piernas de James, se bajó rápidamente acomodándose el uniforme, mientras James se ocupaba de sonrojarse y de sentarse en la orilla de la cama mirando apenado a la enfermera, quien venía acompañada de nada más y nada menos que….tambores por favor…Albus Dumbledore, quien por supuesto, también había observado la escenita…

/*********************************************************************/

Hey, hey, hey…cuanto tiempo…ya los extrañaba…OK…lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, les pido mil disculpas de nuevo…yo también sufrí alejada de mi compu…sniff, sniff…Bueno…hoy les tengo una encuesta crucial para seguir con la historia…así que hay les va la pregunta:

¿Debe Dumbledore expulsar a Ryan, el Slyterin, por lo que hizo?

Los que estén a favor: DEJEN RRS.

Los que estén en contra: DEJEN RRS.

Los que no sepan o esten indecisos, o no les importe lo que pueda suceder con ese asqueroso personaje, que creen..SÍ!!!!: DEJEN RRS


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: El peor error de su vida (….totalmente de acuerdo)  
**

Sirius y Gabriela salieron a buscar a la enfermera, dejando solos a James y Lily, y quedándose solos ellos también…la Señora Pomprey le había dicho a Gaby que podía irse a su cuarto ya que sus heridas eran superficiales, entonces ella y Sirius habían decidido que era momento de hablar…y ahora estaban los dos en una banca, en los jardines de Hogwarts, en silencio, esperando mutuamente que alguno dijera algo y el hielo que se sentía desapareciera…

—No entiendo…¿Por qué Gabriela?... estábamos tan bien…y así de repente, un día llegas diciendo tonterías sobre lo mal que yo te trataba…yo me desvivía por ti…¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?...¿Por que hoy, después de cómo nos llevamos últimamente, me abrazaste así, como si nada hubiera sucedido?

Esos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban le miraban, y ella podía ver a medida que él hablaba como se iban cristalizando, dejando ver que él seguía sintiendo como en aquel fatídico día… ¿Por qué?...Ni ella misma lo sabía, probablemente por estúpida…

—Ojalá yo misma lo supiera—Le contestó Gaby con una triste sonrisa—Por débil...tal vez no pude soportar la idea de haberme enamorado de ti…Sirius Black… Merodeador, Mujeriego, y primo de mí mejor amiga, Bellatrix… ¿Por qué lo hice?...Por que quería demostrarle a ella y a mi misma que Gabriela Byker, la fría y oscura Gabriela Byker no se enamoraba…Y lo hice ¿no?...Ahora no sólo soy fría y oscura, también soy una amargada de mierda que se pudre de dolor por haber cometido el peor error de su vida

El peor error de su vida… y sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, y ella podía verle de nuevo, perderse en esa mirada gris y ahora confundida, estar a centímetros de su cuerpo y estar tentada a lanzarse de nuevo sobre él, sentir su pecho y su espalda, y esperar que él la tomase por la cintura…Pero no, no podría, por que tal vez él la rechazaría, y entonces su dolor sería más grande…

—Por favor Gabriela…¿Me estas diciendo que tu y yo terminamos por una tontería como esa?... ¡¡Demostrarle a Bellatrix que eres tan mala como ella!!... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices?...¡¡Hey, Gabriela Byker no se enamora…!! Y aquí estoy yo, el pobre tonto que creyó que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida…¡¡¡O, PERO QUE IDIOTA, SE ENAMORÓ DE GABRIELA BYKER!!!—Sirius estaba furioso, ahora estaba parado, gritando a todo pulmón en un extremo del jardín, y recibiendo miradas asombradas de algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, mientras Gabriela lloraba silenciosa, incapaz de mirarle a la cara…

—Discúlpame…—Susurró Gabriela—Yo…quisiera que esto jamás hubiera pasado..

—Pero pasó—Le dijo Black acercándose para sentarse a su lado—Ahora dime… ¿cómo rayos hago para no sentir?... ¿Como hacer Gabriela, para no temblar cada vez que me miras?

Sirius le tomó el mentón y le obligó a mirarle, esos ojos azules que le ponían tan nervioso le devolvieron una mirada culpable, y sintió como un par de lágrimas caían sobre su mano…Se derrumbaba, todo el odio que sentía apenas escasos segundo se derrumbaba cuando la veía a ella sufriendo, quería abrazarla, deseaba tanto volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura…

—Te amo—Le dijo Sirius al oído—Dime cómo hago para no amarte…—Ella se estremeció y sintió como él recorría con su mano su espalda mientras se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios, se paralizó cuando por fin sintió sus labios sellarse con los de él, y apenas reaccionó cuando el abrió un poco más la boca para profundizar el beso…temerosa, levantó su mano para acariciar su cabello, sintió exaltada como él bajó su mano hasta su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él…Esa horrible punzada en el pecho le hizo saber que pronto terminaría esa hermosa sensación de sentirlo tan cerca…Y con un suave movimiento en sus labios terminó tan hermoso momento…

—Mereces algo mejor que yo…—Le dijo Gaby mientras le acariciaba—Olvídame…

—¿Acaso tu ya me olvidaste?—Le preguntó Sirius separándose de ella.

—Nunca podría…eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido…pero yo soy la peor basura que se te ha cruzado en el camino Sirius…

—Eres la que más me ha hecho sufrir…pero eres la única con la que podría ser feliz…

—¡¡Por favor Sirius, ¿Te estas escuchando?!!...Yo sólo soy una maldita hija de perra!!!... Una chica que tiene por amistades a la peor calaña de este colegio no es alguien que se merezca siquiera que la mires…Sólo mira alrededor, cualquiera es mejor que yo… Se que yo no te olvidare, pero tu lo harás tarde o temprano—Ahora era ella la que gritaba, respiraba agitadamente y en su cara se veía el encuentro de emociones que sentía... ojalá pudiera de verdad estar con él, pero ella sabía que no era ni la chica ideal ni perfecta…un chico tan especial como él no aguantaría por mucho tiempo a una chica como ella, y la dejaría, y ella sufriría aun más, y recordaría más de lo que ya recordaba, y el dolor que ya sentía crecería y la volvería loca…Le besó rápidamente en los labios, guardando esa deliciosa sensación en su mente, le acarició por ultima vez el cabello y se despidió:

—Adiós para siempre Sirius Black.

**********************************************************************

OK….¿Que tal eh?...¡¡¡O por Dios!!...Vaya capitulo, mi inspiración y yo hemos enloquecido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....y bueno, esto ha salido…¿Cómo ven?...Esta niña loca y carente de autoestima lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¡¡¡HA DEJADO A MI SIRIUS!!..¡¡MI SIRIUS!!...Ok, respiro, respiro, respiro…Mis pastillas….bueno, ai les va el comercial de siempre, vaya que sí los necesito: X FAVOR, X FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
Luego si se me acaba la inspiración quien me sube el ánimo, eh? Andenle, si son gratis, aunque sea un comentario chiquitito chuiquitito, sale?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!!.. esta vez si que me tarde, ya se, ya se!!!.. Esto de estar en la universidad no es nada fácil, por lo menos no para mi, pero en una especie de disculpa por mi tardanza, que creen? dos capítulos de un jalon, como dicen por aquí…espero que les gusten..

**Capitulo 11: huy..que mal toma Black la depresión!!...y un final inesperado..**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que algunos inusuales incidentes ocurrieran en el prestigiado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero aun se escuchaban las bulliciosas pláticas de los estudiantes sobre el tema, si prestabas atención, podías enterarte de que a pesar de haber pasado ya muchos días, el tema favorito de muchas comunicativas compañeras seguía siendo el escándalo protagonizado entre la ahora libertina Lily Evans y el seductor merodeador James Potter, y es que el chisme se había regado en tan sólo unos minutos por todo el colegio, y había pasado de ser 'Una situación incomoda en la que habían encontrado a Potter y Evans'..Hasta las versiones más fuertes e inverosímiles que decían que el respetable director de la escuela había presenciado como Lily intentaba violar al pobre e indefenso James Potter… pero bueno, el llamado escándalo del año, no terminaba ahí, ya que muchos testigos aseguraban haber visto ese mismo día una fuerte discusión entre el chico más encantador del colegio, Sirius Black, y la persona más arrogante, fría y despectiva que hubiera pisado Hogwarts, Gabriela Byker, y en este caso, eran muchos los que creían que Gabriela era la que había rogado y suplicado al inalcanzable Sirius Black que regresara con ella, muchas fuentes aseguraban que se le había insinuado descaradamente, y absolutamente todos lo creían…el queridísimo Sirius todavía se empeñaba en echar por los suelos esa versión, sin obtener más resultado que el que todas las chicas pensaran que él simplemente era un caballero por negarlo todo, logrando acrecentar considerablemente su distinguido club de fans (en el que por supuesto, yo me incluyo).

En fin, dejemos de lado toda esa interesante información, pues mientras aun corrían la voz de cómo éstos dos merodeadores y sus respectivas chicas habían protagonizado embarazosas y comprometedoras escenas, los chicos en cuestión discutían con sus amigos (y en el caso de James con su novia…ah, que suerte tienen las que no se bañan)…sobre la posible expulsión de Ryan, Slyterin, mortifago y asqueroso cerdo desgraciado, cuya permanencia o expulsión del colegio, el director Albus Dumbledore, había dejado en manos de Lily y Gaby afectadas directamente por el comportamiento de éste tipo tan desagradable…

—Ya te lo dije mil veces James, la decisión no es solamente mía, Gabriela y yo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo…y di que son mis ideas, pero ella ya no parece tan segura de querer que expulsen a Ryan…me han dicho que tiene constantes enfrentamientos con Bellatrix—Decía Lily pensativa y algo exasperada por la insistencia de su novio…

—Es obvio que los Slyterin la estan presionando, Frank dijo que Malfoy la ha estado amenazando…pero no creo que Gabriela se arrepienta…—Dijo Remus, que apenas había hecho comentarios en la laaaaarga plática.

—¿QUÉ?...¡¿Ese güero desabrido ha estado amenazando a MI Gabriela y tu no me has dicho nada?!—Gritó Sirius sin importarle que estaba en plena sala común…(Como siempre, verdad que es un encanto?)…

Remus, James y Lily, que eran los que lo habían escuchado más claramente, no pudieron evitar sonreír, aunque en el fondo sabían que la situación no era nada cómica, pues el pobre Canuto seguía deprimido por su reciente 'plática' con Gaby.

—¡¡Ah.. pero esa mugrosa serpiente pelos de elote me va a oír!! ¡¡Nadie se mete con la chica de Sirius Black!!... Aunque la chica de Sirius Black aun no quiera ser Su chica… —Continuó Sirius volviendo a recuperar su expresión desanimada.

Lily, que estaba sentada en un sofá con James, se separó de él para ir a consolar a Sirius, abrazándolo y acariciándole su lacio cabello…

—Ya caerá, Sirius, ya caerá…—Le dijo Lily.

—No os preocupeís mi querida Liliana… así, creo que puedo soportarlo—Le dijo dramáticamente abrazándola más, logrando, como quería, que el novio de la pelirroja, James Potter, se pusiera celoso.

—Hey, hey… te estas pasando Black…la pelirroja es mía…buscaste otra…Sirius, ¡¡SIRIUS!!... devuélveme a mi novia—Decía James mientras jaloneaba a Black para que soltara a Lily, que sólo les miraba divertida, igual que Remus, quien extrañamente esta vez no estaba acompañado por Ana, la mejor amiga de Lily, cosa que Lily acababa de notar…ésta ultima semana había pasado tanto tiempo con James, que casi no se había fijado en lo cariñosos que se veían Remus y Ana últimamente, pero esta vez, Ana no estaba…y eso si era muy extraño…¿Dónde podía estar, si no era ahí?...

Saliéndose de la pantomima de pelea que tenían Sirius y James se fue para donde el tierno Licántropo y le preguntó:

—Remus… ¿sabes donde está Ana?...ahora que lo pienso…no la he visto en todo el día…

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido y nervioso, y tratando de disimular contestó:

—No…no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar…yo tampoco la he visto…

Pero Lily, que inmediatamente detecto la expresión en su rostro, no le creyó en absoluto y empezó a preocuparse… Sentimiento que desapareció de inmediato cuando Potter la abrazó por la espalda delicadamente, lo que le hizo estremecerse y olvidarse de todo, incluidos los otros dos merodeadores que tenían enfrente…Sintió su aliento cerca de su oreja, y después los suaves labios del chico sobre su cuello moviéndose delicadamente, mientras sus brazos la mantenían con firmeza pegada a su cuerpo… Cerró los ojos disfrutando por completo esa sensación, disfrutando como el cabello de James le rozaba la nuca y el la atraía aun más hacia él…se hubiera quedado así por mucho, mucho tiempo más, dejándose llevar por esa agradable sensación de tener a Potter tan cerca, de no ser por la inoportuna intervención de Remus J. Lupin…

—Ejem, ejem….tal vez deberían buscarse un cuarto…aquí toda la torre de Griffindor les esta observando…

—Buena idea… vamos Lily— Dijo James tomándola de la mano..

—¡¡JAMES!!...—Le reclamó Evans con la cara encendida.

—Esta bien, esta bien… trataré de esperar hasta que nos casemos…Pero no te prometo nada ¿eh?..

Para Lily, el hecho de que James mencionara que se casarían algún día hubiera sido muy importante y le habría plantado un largísimo beso si en ese preciso instante no hubiera entrado su mejor amiga, Ana, atropelladamente y con los ojos hinchados, suponía Lily, de tanto llorar. En ese instante no pudo más que despedirse rápidamente de su novio y de sus amigos, y subir hecha un remolino a su cuarto tras su amiga.

Al llegar a su habitación, pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad la silueta de Ana, sentada en su cama, gracias a Merlín el cuarto estaba vacío, por lo que Lily cerrando la puerta con su varita, se dirigió a su amiga y pregunto sin rodeos:

—Ana…¿Qué sucedió?..

Tratando de contener sus sollozos, y acercándose para abrazar a Lily, Ana simplemente murmuro:

—Me…me acosté con Remus…

***************************************************************************

Hey, hey, hey….¿Cómo la ven eh?... No, si este capitulo tiene de todo…esta algo diferente…así que no duden en decir si algo no les gustó, OK?... Bueeeno, por otro lado, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre eso de pedirles disculpas por el retraso en actualizar…LO SIENTO!!... Es que apenas sobrevivo con la montaña de deberes que me dejan los crueles profesores de mi escuela….No quiero volver a saber nada de los Mayas en mi vida!!...Esas largas, larguísimas tareas de historia me están matando, y que creen, necesito de sus RRS para sobrevivir!!...ok, lo pedire amablemente: Por favor, por favor, por favor dejen criticas, sip?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: Lo que sucedió.**_

Capitulo 12: Lo que sucedió.

—Me…me acosté con Remus…—Susurró Ana— Yo...me acosté con él—Repetía comenzando a llorar.

Lily la abrazó aun sin entender por que se sentía tan mal, es decir, se suponía que debía ser algo único y especial, más que especial, pues Ana amaba a Remus, y Lily estaba segura de que Remus amaba a Ana, entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué Ana estaba así, destrozada?..

—Pero… no entiendo… Estas llorando Ana, de tristeza!!!.. y no debería ser así…—Le dijo Lily limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Es que… ¿Cómo decirte..? Soy una tonta Lily!!, de todos…yo pensé que Remus era diferente…pensé que me quería y…él sólo jugó conmigo, lo único que quería era…él sólo quería…—De sólo pensarlo, todo se volvía más y más doloroso. De repente, ese sueño rosa había desaparecido y la verdad la embargaba, pero que ciega había sido…¿Por qué no había podido ver que Remus no era más que un merodeador más, uno como todos los demás, arrogante y frivolo, material…Un Idiota!!!!...un imbecil que no era más que un simple saco de hormonas que se había aprovechado de ella…

—¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses me oíste!!.. Escucha Ana… tu no puedes pensar eso de Remus, me escuchaste…¡¡Yo no permitiré que tu digas eso …él es de los pocos que serían incapaces tan sólo de pensarlo!!

—¡¡No lo defiendas Liliana!! ..Tu ni siquiera sabes los que pasó!!!!!—Comenzó a gritar Ana, separándose de su amiga y sollozando aun más fuerte.

—Pues entonces dímelo Ana—Replicó Lily tristemente, viendo como su amiga recargaba su frente contra la pared y se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra del cuarto.

De espaldas a Lily, Ana comenzó a relatar la raíz de su dolor, tal vez al terminar no podría verla a la cara, era mejor estar así y pensar que se encontraba sola, como la loca que ahora era, tratando de aliviar a si misma el gigantesco vacío que sentía justo en el corazón.

—Ayer en la noche, después de que nos despedimos de James y de ti en la biblioteca, Remus y yo nos dirigimos a los jardines del castillo.. Ya sabes, a dar una vuelta, tener un momento a solas..Pero Remus estaba raro…no se, muy callado, distante… como si no estuviera ahí… ¿Sabes lo traumante que es preguntarle por dos horas que le pasa y que siempre responda "Nada, no sucede nada"?... Pero bueno, al final, respondió, y fue muy lindo, inusualmente romántico diría yo…

Remus caminaba al lado de Ana, abrazándola y acariciándola de vez en cuando, le dolía saber que ella era feliz a su lado, de no ser lo que él era, ese momento hubiera sido el más feliz de su vida. Pero no, él era un licántropo, un maldito hombre lobo, alguien que no tiene derecho a ser feliz, pues la gente no merece que este a su lado… Y él no merecía tener a esa chica tan hermosa y perfecta junto a él, besándolo y diciéndole una y otra vez que lo amaba… Sintió la mano de la chica rodeándole la espalda, y su lindo rostro cayendo suavemente sobre su pecho…No lo soportaba más, todas estas semanas dejando que ella lo tratara como su novio, él mismo besándola cuando se le antojaba como si fuera suya… ¿Qué rayos pensaba, que duraría por siempre?...Debía terminar esto cuanto antes, pero no como hacía con las otras chicas, ella era especial, era la única que merecía que él le dijera todo, en absoluto todo sobre su espantosa condición de licántropo, aunque eso significara verla alejarse de él con el espanto reflejado en su cara…La miró a los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver que ella le había estado observando intrigada, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le susurró: "Necesito decirte algo…es importante, acompáñame" Sonrió al verla confundida y la tomó por la cintura, si esa sería su última noche con ella, por lo menos se aseguraría de que ella supiera que él enserio la amaba, la tomó del cuello para acercarla más a su boca, disfrutando al reconocer que ella esperaba impaciente y casi con necesidad que la besara, pero él se tomó su tiempo, la besó suave, moviendo muy despacio sus labios y rozando apenas los de ella, estremeciéndose cada vez que la sentía jugar con su cabello y sentía el contacto de su delicada mano en su nuca… Ojala pudiera quedarse así toda la vida, olvidar junto a esa chica todo sufrimiento alguna vez experimentado…Terminó con pesar el beso y la condujo de la mano hacia la casa de los gritos, complacido con sus exclamaciones de sorpresa al descubrir el pasadizo que estaban recorriendo, y sonriendo tristemente cada vez que ella le preguntó durante el camino hacia donde se dirigían…

—Al principio me asuste, lo admito, cuando me dijo que era la casa de los Gritos pensé que había perdido la razón, intenté salir, lo jale para que nos fuéramos, se burló de mi…dijo que él y sus amigos habían estado un montón de veces ahí y no había un solo fantasma… Recuerdo cómo se fue hasta una silla a punto de romperse y se sentó, parecía preocupado, triste, y de repente se paró y comenzó a hablar…

Lily estaba pálida, ¿sería posible? ¿Remus habría sido capaz de decirle a Ana lo que era?...No, seguro que no…Ana ya lo hubiera dicho… ¿pero y si si le había dicho?... ¿Cómo decirle a Ana que ella ya lo sabía y no había dicho nada?...Tranquila Liliana, de seguro Remus aun no le ha dicho nada…

Remus la observaba, ella se había quitado la túnica, y su blusa blanca parecía contrastar con la profunda oscuridad, se veía muy bien con su cabello suelto, y que decir de esa falda corta que ahora le permitía admirar sus perfectas piernas tan blancas…Era la chica que ni soñando pensó que conocería, y que se encontraba ahora sola con él, dirigiendo sus ojos a él intensamente, como la chica enamorada que era… —Te amo… eres increíble, hermosa, inteligente…eres la única persona que casi siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando y lo que haré en el minuto siguiente…A veces siento que me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco… Y me agrada, me siento el ser más afortunado del mundo cuando me miras, cuando me hablas…y siento que me muero cuando tus labios rozan los míos…te amo—Le dijo Remus cerrando sus manos sobre las de ella, ahora sentado a su lado, suspirando y tratando de encontrar valor frente a ella para continuar con la parte más difícil…—Pero yo…yo no puedo estar contigo, no soy…—Se detuvo, había pensado en decirle que no era humano, pero sonaba horrible, mounstroso, y aunque lo era, no quería lastima de ella—Yo no soy como tu piensas…algunas veces pierdo la razón, y hago daño…soy peligroso, lastimó a la gente que quiero si estoy cerca…Yo soy..—Pero ella no le dejo terminar, parecía no haber estado escuchando desde hace algunos instantes, comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, su mente se había quedado en la parte donde el le decía cosas hermosas y terminaba con un 'te amo', y en ese momento lo único que quería era sentirlo, tenerlo y saber que era de ella solamente… Remus recibió atónito ese beso y esas caricias cargadas de pasión, y para sorpresa de él mismo, en menos de un segundo se encontró respondiendo al doble de intensidad, Ana sintió como él la levantaba por la cintura y la llevaba al segundo piso, estaba desesperada, no sabía si besarle o acariciarle, en un momento lo sentía dentro de su boca, y al siguiente temblada por el contacto de sus labios en su cuello…

—Fue hermoso, tal como debió haber sido, sí, no te diré que no fue ardiente y pasional…pero…él fue lindo, tierno…como si temiera hacerme daño…No fue algo sucio ni nada de lo que deba sentirme culpable… Fue, y no me arrepiento, por que fue perfecto…—Ana hablaba ahora más para sí misma que para su amiga, había dejado de llorar y hasta parecía haber sonreído un poco al recordad, pero luego su rostro se oscureció de nuevo, y continuó hablando—hasta hoy en la mañana, cuando desperté y el ya se estaba yendo, salió con la tonta excusa de que teníamos clases y tenía que irse…y luego dijo que lo perdonara por lo que había sucedido, que no me volvería a buscar, y se fue. Trate de alcanzarlo luego, de hablar con él…pero me evitó, se fue con James y Sirius, y me dejó ahí parada en medio del comedor, sola y pensando un montón de cosas espantosas sobre él…Yo lo amo Lily!!... Pensé que él…le creí cuando me dijo que me amaba…Me siento una estúpida, la estúpida más grande del mundo…

Lily estaba pasmada, pero la confusión se había aclarado, por lo menos para ella, y bueno aunque ahora Ana estaba triste y ella tendría que consolarla durante toda la noche, era cuestión de tiempo para que comprendiera por que Remus se había comportado así, el problema consistía en hacerle entender al cabeza dura de Remus Lupin que a Ana no le importaría su condición…Aunque eso implicaría confesarle que ella, Lily Evans, había descubierto su pequeño secreto.

**********************************************************************

Hola hola!!!!!!.... uff…este si que estuvo complicado eh…no había modificado nunca tantas veces un capitulo… pero bueno, aquí esta, por fin, el doceavo capitulo, y como siempre, ahora me dispongo a hacer mi petición de siempre, jijiji:

POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR: DEJEN RRS!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Lo que le sucede a una por tratar de ayudar!!**

No podía dormir, estaba por amanecer y ella aún no había dormido ni un segundo... Sería terrible cuando tuviera que levantarse a clase de Pociones al día siguiente ¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que le había confesado su mejor amiga? No era nada sencillo asimilarlo, y mucho menos encontrar una solución, bien podría dejar las cosas así, decirle que se olvidara de Remus y que saliera con alguien más. Pero eso era inútil, imposible, pedirle a Ana que se olvidara de Remus sería horrible, tan absurdo como la sola idea de pensar que a ella, Lily Evans, le pidieran olvidar a James Potter. Definitivamente tendría que meterse donde no la llamaban y tratar de salvar la situación en la que se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos…. ¿Acaso sería tan mala la idea de ir a visitar a Remus en ese momento?... Después de todo, ¿que podría haber de malo en ir a visitar la habitación de los chicos a las cuatro de la mañana? … Oh, dios, no era algo razonable, pero era insoportable quedarse tumbada en su cama sin hacer nada, ni siquiera dormir… Incluso si tenía suerte, vería la silueta de James mientras dormía… bueno, ir a dormir con James sonaba más tentador que ir sólo a platicar con Remus, pero ella era Lily Evans, no permitiría algo así en su historial académico…ni soportaría los albures de Sirius Black si éste se enteraba.

Sin desperdiciar un minuto más, y aún en pijama, Liliana Evans se dirigió cautelosamente a la muy conocida y nada ordenada habitación de los Merodeadores de Hogwarts, lugar de descanso de los chicos más revoltosos y seductores del colegio, hogar del chico por el que Lily se moría, hogar del mejor amigo de Lily, y hogar del chico más simpático que Lily había conocido, entiéndase, James, Remus y Sirius. La pelirroja abrió la puerta despacio, rogando a Merlín para que el agudo rechinar no despertara a alguno de los merodeadores…pero bueno, aunque Lily hubiera llevado a la orquesta sinfónica de Londres o a los niños cantores de Viena…estamos hablando de Los Merodeadores, si no hubiera sido por los escandalosos ronquidos de estos tres chicos, cualquiera los hubiera dado por muertos…Así que habiendo superado la adrenalina de la incertidumbre, Lily avanzo entre las camas buscando a Remus…en la primera cama, encontró a un Sirius torcido y con los brazos en ángulos extraños, con su montón de cobijas hechas bola a su lado y sin ninguna sobre él, así que Lily no se pudo salvar de notar que el chico no llevaba camisa de dormir y sólo sus pantalones, gotas de sudor sobre su marcado abdomen brillaban en la oscuridad, y Lily tuvo que admitir contra sus principios que era cierto lo de que Sirius era enserio sexy, no importa lo ridículo que quisiera ser.

Caminó un poco más, y buscó un rostro en la segunda cama, observó con satisfacción cómo el chico al que tanto quería, James Potter, descansaba en la segunda cama, tenía solamente una sábana sobre él, y dormía sobre su costado izquierdo, si lo describiese en sentido estricto, diría que se encontraba en peores circunstancias que su mejor amigo Sirius, pero vamos, soy solo una chica…James Potter dormía placidamente con la espalda descubierta, y dejando a la vista que únicamente traía encima unos boxers negros… Lily no pudo resistirse y se acercó (No la culpo en absoluto), se sentó en un lado de la cama y acaricio los cabellos del chico, quien simplemente lanzó un largo suspiro al sentir su mano… Se veía tan tierno con esa tranquilidad en su rostro, incluso desaparecía ese aire de niño malo que aparentaba tener… Era increíble, pero de verdad esperaba poder despertar algún día a su lado, para siempre si era posible… sólo tenía dieciséis años, y aún así ya estaba dispuesta a entregarle toda la vida a ese chico si él la pidiese…

Se levantó y continuó su recorrido hasta la tercera cama, desde donde una voz distante y totalmente fría le habló de forma impersonal:

—Hola Lily.

—¡¡Remus!! ..Casi me matas del susto—Dijo Lily con sudor en la frente, no había esperado encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de tristeza dentro de la oscuridad, mirándola directo a los ojos y con tanto dolor reflejado, no había sido nada agradable—¿Te desperté?... ¿O cuando entre ya…?

—Ya estaba despierto… y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, vi como acariciaste a James—Contestó Remus, de nuevo con ese tono tan indiferente— Supongo que vienes por lo de Ana…escucha Lily, no quise dañar a tu amiga, pero tu sabes…eso es lo que hacemos nosotros Los Merodeadores, ¿Entiendes?... Ella fue sólo una chica más…

—¿Quieres decir que yo sólo soy una chica más para James?—Respondió Lily ofendida en apariencia, sabía que lo que él quería era alejarla, pues no lo lograría.

—No!!...Claro que no…Tu eres especial para James… te rogó por más de un año…no salió con nadie más…—Rayos, ¿por que tenía que ser tan estúpido?... No podía meter a sus amigos en sus problemas personales… después de lo que ellos habían hecho por él…

—¿Y Gabriela es sólo una chica más para Sirius?—Volvió a replicar la chica.

—Sabes que no Lily.

—Sí, exacto Remus, lo sé… Igual que sé que Ana no es una más para ti… y creo saber por qué la dejaste después de lo que pasó… pero sería mejor si tu me explicaras… —Lo tanteó Lily.

—Eso…no debió pasar, no debí permitir que pasara…Sólo aumente el dolor… Yo no soy lo que ella se merece…yo, …Lo mejor fue que todo terminara…que ella me odie…así ya no la podré lastimar—Remus, que antes había estado sentado, se dirigió hacia la ventana, dejando ver a Lily que el tampoco traía camisa, y que al igual que Sirius sólo traía los pantalones… ¿Acaso esos chicos querían volverla loca, todos con cuerpos perfectos, y todos exhibicionistas?... Concéntrate Liliana, concéntrate…

—¿A que te refieres con "Lastimarla"?... ¿Más de lo que esta ahora, Remus?— Preguntó inteligentemente la pelirroja.

—Lily, yo…yo no soy normal, Lily…es que yo… soy un hombre lobo—Confesó horrorizado Lupin, espantado con la sola idea de perder a su mejor amiga ante semejante confesión.

—Lo sé—Contestó Lily con una pequeña sonrisa de Autosuficiencia.

—¡¡ ¿Lo Sabes?!!—Gritó sorprendido el licántropo negándose a que eso fuera posible.

—Claro que lo sé, ¿Esperabas de verdad que no me diera cuenta después de seis años?...¿Que clase de mejor amiga crees que soy?... Lo descubrí en segundo—Le dijo Lily, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado, y lo abrazaba de la cintura.

—Pero… ¿No te importa?—Preguntó tontamente Remus acariciándole los rizos incapaz de creerle.

—Por supuesto que no!!... Y estoy segura de que a Ana tampoco le importara…—Dijo Lily.

El rostro de Remus volvió a oscurecerse, perdiéndose de nuevo en el frío de su interior, y derrumbándose por completo al darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga seguía a su lado, a pesar de todo, al igual que sus otros amigos, que en ese momento descansaban en sus camas, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Recargo su cabeza sobre la pared, derramando de vez en cuando solitarias lágrimas, y jugando sin darse cuenta con el cabello de Lily, que en nada se parecía al de Ana, y el que en ese momento Remus encontraba una rara similitud. Lily lo abrazó más y acompaño en silencio en su dolor, sabía que el se había dado cuenta, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que en esos momentos luchaba consigo mismo, tratando de convencerse y de encontrar el valor suficiente para ver a la cara a Ana de nuevo, de contarle todo y solucionar las cosas con ella… Por que Lily estaba segura de que se solucionaría, sería ridículo que a Ana le importara una estupidez como esa, ella nunca permitiría que el hecho de que Remus fuera un licántropo los separara a ambos…Pensando todo aquello, y mirando de vez en cuando a James, a la pelirroja le fue ganando el sueño, y combinado con el constante cariño de Remus de acariciarle los cabellos, Lily no pudo más que quedarse dormida… hecho del que Lupin, absorto en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percató.

Esa mañana, James Potter se había despertado inusualmente, había soñado que su hermosa novia pelirroja estaba a su lado, y le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda mientras él dormía… Sería fantástico que eso algún día pasara… Se levantó de la cama con ese positivo pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza, tomó sus lentes de su mesita de dormir, y se dirigió a bañarse, estaba abriendo la puerta del baño, al lado de la ventana, cuando se percató de la presencia de dos personas debajo de esta. Ahí estaba Remus, con unas ojeras enormes y con la mirada perdida, sentado en el suelo…Y a su lado, esa hermosa pelirroja, la protagonista de su sueño, su novia…¡¡Dormida en brazos de uno de sus mejores amigos, quien por cierto, le estaba acariciando inconscientemente sus delicados rizos!!... James Potter sintió como una repentina e incontrolable furia subía desde su estomago hacia su garganta…

—¡¡¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!!!.... ¡¡¡REMUS!!!.... ¡¡¡LILY!!!

* * *

La que se le va a armar a Lily…por andar de acomedida, consolando al pobre lobito… DEJENME RRS!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Remus y Lily…**

Sobresaltada, Lily despertó repentinamente y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido. Había escuchado la inconfundible voz de James Potter enojado, no, que va, 'enojado' se quedaba corto….estaba furioso, lívido, iracundo…(esta bien, suficientes adjetivos)….iracundo… su apuesto novio había gritado temblando de coraje su nombre…¿Pero que sucedía?...¿Por que James le gritaba de esa manera?...Si ella no estaba haciendo nada malo… Y por cierto… ¿Dónde rayos estaba?.... "—Ubícate, Liliana, ¿Dónde estas?¿Por que James esta en tu cuarto?" Se dijo a si misma la pelirroja.

Fue al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, con quien se encontraba, y a quien estaba abrazando, cuando Lily, por fin, después de una que otra mueca despistada, despertó y cayó en la cuenta del por que del enojo de su guapísimooooo novio, y abriendo lo más que pudo los ojos se separó rápidamente del "aun perdido en su mundo" Remus Lupin, quien ni se inmutó ante los gritos de James "Casi no Armo escándalos" Potter.

—¡¡James!!....Tranquilízate si?...No te imagines cosas…Yo…es que…Ana… y luego éste cabezota dura de Remus….y yo…—Comenzó a balbucear la chica sin terminar ninguna de sus frases….—James…. James!!... ¿Pero que …?.... ¡¡JAMES!!...¿A DONDE VAS?

El susodicho en cuestión, entiéndase James Potter no había dado tiempo de nada, su novia apenas había empezado a aclarar las cosas cuando el chico ya estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta del cuarto, y teniendo en cuenta que aun no se bañaba y aun estaba en pijama, pues sinceramente no creo que fuera a llegar muy lejos pero…el caso es que salió disparado fuera del lugar, dejando ahí a una pelirroja al borde de la histeria, a un lunático (por que literalmente estaba en la luna) y a otro encantador chico que seguía durmiendo placida y ruidosamente, osease el queridísimo y por demás peleado Sirius Black, que ni en cuenta con la bulla.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? … Se fue, me dejo…¡¡Se fue!!... y me dejo…A MÍ!!...Me dejo..—Repetía constantemente Lily— ¿Qué hago?... Falta una hora para que empiecen las clases… ¡¡OH POR DIOS!!... ¡¡Las Clases!!... ¡¡Remus, dime algo!!

Y Remus, que ahora, no muy despierto, pero despierto al fin, miraba divertido a su mejor amiga dar vueltas por su habitación sin ningún pensamiento razonable dentro de su cabeza, sólo atinó a decir con cara somnolienta:

—Se lo diré. Le contare todo.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Lily desorientada, tardando sólo un segundo en encontrar la relación que ese comentario tenía con Ana, para después lanzar un agudo, pero muy agudo grito de emoción mientras comenzaba a saltar sobre la cama desocupada de su ausente novio…

—LO SABÍA!!... TENDRÍAS QUE HABERSELO DICHO HACE AÑOS… LO SABÍA!!

Lily escogió el momento más inoportuno para abrazar y felicitar a Remus, pues en ese instante venía entrando Potter, dispuesto a escuchar una explicación sobre ese sospechoso malentendido…pero claro, todo buen propósito en la mente de James desapareció al volver a encontrar a su novia por segunda ocasión en brazos de su mejor amigo…

—¡¡DIABLOS!!......¡¡MIERDA!!…¡¡MALDICIÓN!!...(ETCÉTERA)…—Potter se soltó diciendo un montón de cosas así, tomo lo más rápido que pudo su ropa, y de un portazo se encerró en el baño.

Lily casi siente la puerta rompiéndole la nariz, por más que le suplico a James que la escuchara, y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración, ese insensible le había estrellado la puerta en la cara, ese imbécil de su novio no había querido escuchar nada… Y lo peor de todo, es que Lily, le concedía, por completo, en absoluto toda, toda la razón. Una vez abrazada de Remus era una infortunada coincidencia…pero dos!!...eso era equivalente a estar condenada a tener tan mala suerte de por vida…

* * *

La primera clase era la de pociones, y no tenía una pizca de ánimos para ella, había salido de la ducha todavía con el coraje atorado en el pescuezo, no había dirigido la palabra a Remus al salir a clases, y Sirius apenas le había podido alcanzar para hablar sobre el "problemita con Remus y Lily"…pero James no quería hablar, por que ya sabía que todo era una tontería…era totalmente absurdo pensar en que Remus y Lily tenían 'algo', era tan absurdo como el hecho de aceptar que había hecho semejante berrinche por que se estaba muriendo de celos…. Él lo sabía, se pudría de envidia por que no soportaba la idea de tener que compartir el cariño de Lily con alguien más, y si ese alguien fuera algún otro chico, nadie dudaría que ya estaría haciéndole compañía al Calamar Gigante en el fondo del lago, el principal problema era que ese alguien era Remus, y pues Remus…era, hasta hace unas horas, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Al llegar a la mazmorra donde recibía las clases de pociones, con Sirius en silencio a su lado, fue y se sentó al rincón más oscuro del aula, esperando a que Sirius le hiciera compañía, cosa que no sucedió…

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó James desconcertado al ver que Black iba a sentarse al otro extremo del salón.

—¡¡Hoy es Lunes James!!—Contestó exasperado Sirius.

—¿Y?—Replicó Potter aun sin entender.

—¡¡Hoy recibimos todas las clases con Ravenclaw!!— Le dijo desesperado y nervioso Black.

—Ahh…si… lo había olvidado…¿Lo intentaras de nuevo, no?—Preguntó James recordando que desde aquella pelea con Gabriela, Sirius había intentado por todos los medios hablar más de dos palabras con ella, sin conseguir ningún resultado positivo….pero con tooooodo el entusiasmo característico de Sirius Black.

En ese instante la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, acomodándose ruidosamente en los asientos frente a sus calderos, el profesor Slughorn llegó y empezó entusiasmado a escribir el tema del día…

En ese momento abrió la puerta algo retrasada una llamativa alumna pelirroja, que con voz tímida, se dirigió al profesor:

—Disculpe profesor, nos hemos retrasado un poco en el desayuno…

'Nos hemos'…fue ahí cuando James se dio cuenta de que no venía sola, tras de ella venía él…¡¡De nuevo con Remus!!.... ¿Es que acaso se estaban burlando de él?

—No hay problema Lily…pasen, deprisa por favor…hoy estudiaremos uno de mis temas favoritos…La poción de la verdad, el Vertiasentum (bueno, no recuerdo como se escribe, pero suena a algo así)…¡¡Fascinante!!...Todos seguramente saben que si se hace correctamente es muy poderosa…No hay rango de error en esta poción, el que la beba dirá inevitablemente la verdad… Ahora, antes de que comencemos a prepararla…cosa que nos llevara muchísimo tiempo…quisiera que hiciéramos un pequeño experimento… ¿Algún valiente que quiera beber un poco de la poción que traigo aquí?... Vamos!!, no se preocupen, ustedes pueden elegir quien les preguntara…Sólo una pregunta, no más— Recitaba Slughorn cual comerciante en plena plaza, esperando ansioso recibir tentadoras ofertas. Sin embargo, un escalofrío general recorrió a los alumnos, la mayoría de los cuales intentaban pasar desapercibidos…

—Yo lo haré. Y quiero que James me pregunte—Dijo con seguridad Lily…quien evidentemente estaba desesperada por arreglar la situación con su novio…y con ese novio, hasta yo…OK, olvídenlo, no dije nada.

—¡¡¿Qué?!!... Estás loca…No te preguntare…Ni sueñes Liliana—Le contestó James…por supuesto que no, por ningún motivo lo haría, él confiaba en Lily, sabía que no había sucedido nada con Remus, preguntarle sería como tirar al excusado todo eso, además de admitir públicamente que era un celoso Terminal.

—¿Y por que no, eh?... ¿Acaso ya ni siquiera me piensas hablar?—Contestó furiosa la pelirroja.

—Sabes que no es por eso….

—Entonces?

—Chicos, chicos!!... Tranquilos…no querrán que los saque del aula y perderse el espectáculo—Los calmó el profesor—y como parece que nadie más esta dispuesto… más vale que se pongan de acuerdo…

—No lo haré!!—Continuó James.

—¿Pero por que?—Le suplicó Lily.

—¡¡YO LO HARÉ!!—Gritó el chico más inoportuno y simpático…y guapo de todo Hogwats…Sirius Black—Y Gaby me preguntara—Agregó sin pedir permiso a la chica, que se encontraba incómodamente al lado de él.

—¡¡¿QUÉ?—Respondió Gabriela.

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que no, yo tomare la poción!!!—Dijo con voz autoritaria la pelirroja.

—Señorita Evans, señor Potter… salgan por favor de mi clase, no se preocupen, no los castigare, pero más vale que asistan a mi próxima reunión…Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?—Les dijo Slughorn encantado de la vida.

Lily y James salieron del salón, ambos anonadados, consternados y furiosos…en silencio se dirigieron juntos a la sala común, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía….

* * *

Ok…aguantenme…el capitulo me quedo larguito, por eso le tuve que cortar…pero no se apuren, si me dejan muchos RRS hoy, prometo subir la continuación mañana…y si no…jeje…bueno, si no….mejor dejen RRS…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: La que creía que era mi amiga.**

La sala común estaba vacía, y se encontraban ellos dos solos… La situación perfecta para arreglar sus conflictos… pero había un pequeñísimo detalle, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ánimos de hablar, solo se miraban…intentando traducir lo que sentían por medio de los ojos, y cuando por fin James decidió que era momento de pedirle disculpas al amor de su vida, "alguien" llegó a interrumpir.

—Lily… yo…—Comenzó James, pero se calló al escuchar los pasos provenientes de la habitación de las chicas de 6º año. Ana venía bajando las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha, temblando y con el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, supuso Potter. Esa chica enserio necesitaba ayuda. Lily también vio el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga y se asustó, la noche anterior no se encontraba tan mal…se suponía que debía estar mejor, y no empeorar, algo debía haber sucedido, la pelirroja se acercó a abrazarle, sin embargo, Ana apenas la vio se aparto rechazándola…

—NO TE ME ACERQUES!!—le gritó Ana a su amiga.

—Pero Ana… ¿que..—Contestó Lily asustada.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA?!...¡¡¡TRAIDORA!!... ¿Cómo pudiste Lily?—Le preguntó desquiciada Ana—Cuando yo te lo conté todo…Después de lo que acabábamos de platicar anoche… Tu sabes que yo lo amo, a pesar de todo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenías que ser tu?—Comenzó a sollozar Ana.

—¿Pero, de que hablas? Ana… ¿que hice?—Decía Lily desconcertada, mientras un presentimiento le decía que el problema apenas empezaba…

—¿De que hablo?... ¿Pues de que va a ser Lily? Jajajaja—Se burlo sarcásticamente la morena— ¡¡De lo que habla todo el mundo!!... ¡¡¡QUE TU Y REMUS DURMIERON JUNTOS!!!

Lily se quedó helada, por supuesto que había sospechado la causa del enojo de su amiga… pero no pensó que ella en realidad fuera a creer semejante locura, se conocían perfectamente, Lily sería incapaz de traicionar de esa manera a Ana, y esperaba de verdad que Ana se diera cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué?—Atinó a murmurar la pelirroja.

—ERES UNA ZORRA LILIANA… ESA ENORME MÁSCARA DE MOSCA MUERTA YA NADIE TE LA COMPRA… ¡¡¡¡Y TODAS ESAS FALSAS PLÁTICAS DONDE TU CONFESABAS QUE ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE POTTER Y QUE REMUS Y TU NO TENÍAN NADA, METETELAS DONDE QUIERAS!!!!... QUEDATE CON REMUS, CON POTTER Y CON TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAS, NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR—Le gritó encolerizada Ana.

Evans escucho perfectamente cada una de las palabras de la que antes había sido su amiga, sintió como cada frase que decía Ana se convertía en una enorme herida que le atravesada el pecho, la vista se le nubló y sintió como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, no soportaría más, una sola palabra más y todo se derrumbaría hasta desaparecer… Mareada, se apoyo en el sofá que tenía al lado para permanecer de pie, y sintió que no podría decir nada más.

Sintió los brazos de alguien rodearle en una cálida muestra de apoyo, y sin poder soportar más soltó todo su dolor en forma de llanto, mientras ese alguien le acariciaba el cabello y comenzaba a decir palabras a las que ella aun no les encontraba significado, aunque no estuvieran dirigidas hacia ella precisamente…

—Tú menos que nadie deberías creer eso Ana… ¡¿Cuántas estupideces no inventan aquí, eh?!... ¡¡Es tu amiga desde hace años, han sido las mejores amigas desde que entraron a Hogwarts, a puesto a que se cuentan todo una a la otra!!... ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de ella?... Después de tantas cosas juntas, ¿Cómo has podido gritarle todas esas mentiras?— Contestó con cordura, pero sin dejar de ser duro, James Potter, quien no podía dejar de mirar con frialdad a Ana, mientras abrazaba a Lily.

Fue ahí, en esa milésima de segundo cuando Lily se dio cuenta, quien le consolaba no era otro que James Potter, el mismo que le había gritado en la mañana y le había evitado un buen rato, el mismo con el que había discutido hace unos instantes en clase, James Potter la estaba defendiendo de algo por lo que él mismo se había enfadado… ¿Qué parte de la historia se había perdido?...Mientras Lily trataba de encontrarle la lógica a la situación, Ana le contestaba a James…

—¿Qué no te das cuenta?... ¡¡Ella te engañó!!... Yo misma escuche gritos en la mañana—Contestó Ana indignada ante la actitud de James.

James soltó una carcajada sincera y respondió:

—¿Qué me engañó?... ¡¡Pero a ti no te consta que fue lo sucedió!!

—¡¡¿Y A TI SÍ?!!—Le interrogó la morena.

—Por supuesto—Contestó Potter con aires de autosuficiencia.

—OLVIDALO POTTER, ESTAS CIEGO POR ÉSTA…—Continuó Ana…

—La que esta ciega eres tu Ana—Le cortó James—Yo lo lamento por ti, apuesto un brazo a que te vas a arrepentir..

En ese momento entraron por el retrato varios alumnos de griffindor, anunciando el final de la primera clase del día. Sin decir más, Ana le dio la espalda a la pareja y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común, encontrándose así con uno de los alumnos que acababan de llegar…

—¡¡Ana!!.. ¿Podemos hablar?—Dijo Remus Lupin tomando a la chica del brazo para detenerla.

* * *

Lily vio partir a Ana con frustración, mirando como se alejaba dando por terminada la discusión, y teniendo la sensación de que la 'plática' no era lo único que había terminado, sino también una larga relación de amistad…

—Tranquila, ya se arreglaran las cosas—Le dijo James.

La pelirroja aun le abrazaba, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él, aferrándose a la idea de que por lo menos aún tenía a James, pues esperaba de corazón que lo había dicho fuera cierto, y sus dudas sobre Remus hubieran desaparecido en un instante, como por arte de magia.

James le levantó el mentón, y acariciándola con su mano desde la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, le regalo un tierno beso en los labios, que logró sacar una tímida sonrisa a la pelirroja.

—Tal vez debería ponerme celoso mas seguido… Nos evitaríamos la clase de pociones—Le dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa algo triste, y abrazándole aun más para sentirse más cerca, le preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Ya no estas enfadado?

—¿Contigo?.. ¡¡JAMAS!!.. Ese amigo tuyo, el tal Remus Lupin, es el que no me tiene tan contento… ¿Segura que es un buen chico?

—¡¡James!!

—¿Qué tal si le doy un escarmiento?

* * *

Super miles millones de ultra gracias por sus comments, d vdd que si los leo, y q conste que por eso actualice mas rapidin, jajaja.. en fin, el comercial de siempre:

¡¡¡DEJEN CRITIQUITAS PORFIS!!!

Aliméntense sanamente, coman Frutas y Verduras.

Ok..Ya, ya no me hagan caso desde el renglón anterior, ya no digo cosas coherentes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Te Amo Ana.**

—¡¡Ana!!.. ¿Podemos hablar?—Escucho la chica a sus espaldas mientras un brazo le impedía salir de la sala común. No le quedó de otra más que darse la vuelta, y enfrentar lo más distante que pudiera a ese castaño que le provocaba tantas cosas, unas buenas, y otras no tanto…

—No… No podemos hablar.—Le contestó la chica cortante, tratando en vano de zafarse.

—Esta bien, quise ser amable…—Le dijo Lupin ahora enfadado y jalándola sin consideraciones hacia fuera de la Sala Común, e ignorando cada uno de los gritos de la chica y las múltiples miradas de algunos de sus compañeros.

Buscó desesperado un aula vacía, había escuchado cada cosa que Ana le había gritado a Lily, y en parte se sentía culpable por ello, aunque de cualquier modo no podía dejar de pensar que la chica de la que él se había enamorado había sido una tonta al gritarle todo eso a su mejor amiga, y estaba furioso por eso, ¿con Ana?, sí, pero mucho más con el mismo, él había sido el más imbécil.

En el primer salón disponible que encontró, empujó a la chica adentro, y cerró la puerta tras de si estruendosamente.

Ana estaba asustaba, él nunca había sido agresivo con ella, en realidad ella nunca lo había visto verdaderamente enfadado con alguien, los ojos le brillaban y dio unos pasos hacia ella con nerviosismo… La morena retrocedió intentando disimular su temor y tratando de acercarse hacia la puerta…

Remus reaccionó, disfrutó al darse cuenta de lo atemorizada que estaba su chica, y dejando escapar una sonrisa, se movió rápidamente para impedir que saliera..

—No saldrás de aquí hasta que yo quiera, linda—Le susurró en forma seductora al oído, la empujó contra la pared repentinamente y la comenzó a besar salvaje y apasionadamente, desbordando todos sus sentimientos en sus labios, mordiéndole de vez en cuando.

La chica se quedo en estado de shock, le tenía tan cerca… y después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, ella aun se estremecía y sentía desaparecer con uno de sus besos… Sí, aun después de todo, le ponía nerviosa la forma en que él la tomaba de los hombros y la empujaba contra la pared mientras acercaba sus caderas más hacia él. Trató de reaccionar, de pensar en lo que él le había hecho, pero con sus labios sobre los de él simplemente no podía, su corazón se dejaba llevar y respondía ese beso, por más fuerte que el cerebro le gritara que no era lo más sensato…

Después de algunos minutos besándola, Remus sintió una horrible punzada en el labio y se alejó de Ana, saboreando en su boca la sangre sorprendido, después de que ella había respondido el beso, no esperaba ninguna resistencia de su parte, y menos que le mordiera furiosa.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar—Le dijo en un susurro la chica, que más que amenaza sonó a suplica.

Él notó como ella temblaba, y vio como las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos. Sin poder contenerse y haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia le abrazó y la tomó por la cintura para evitar que se zafara.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estas enfadada Ana?... Tu no podrías creer toda esa basura de que Lily y Yo…

—No estabas—Le interrumpió la chica—Desperté y no estabas, trate de hablar contigo pero me estabas evitando. Tú te aprovechaste de mí, lo único que buscabas era acostarte conmigo.

—Eso no es cierto. Tú eres la persona más especial que yo haya conocido, Te Amo Ana, te lo dije esa noche y te lo digo ahora… Es sólo que yo no… yo no soy precisamente lo que tu crees, no te merezco y… pues, después de lo que pasó… me sentí culpable…

—¿Culpable? Discúlpame Remus no te estoy entendiendo—Le dijo Ana soltándose de sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Soy un hombre lobo—Le confesó sin rodeos el chico, tratando de buscar alguna expresión en el rostro de la morena.

Ana retrocedió confundida, abrió varias veces la boca intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido parecía salir de su boca, había escuchado perfectamente, y sin embargo, tenía deseos de preguntarle qué había dicho, pues tal vez había confundido sus palabras, seguramente el no era eso que ella había escuchado, pues eso sería terrible, espantoso… y un chico como él simplemente no encajaba con esos adjetivos. La chica giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación sin decir una sola palabra, y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta…

Remus miró con tristeza la expresión de horror en su rostro, sintió como el corazón se salía de su cuerpo al verla dale la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta. Estaba muerto, se había muerto en el instante en que ella se alejó de él rechazándole…

Ana se detuvo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, pensaba en la confesión que había escuchado, y en el chico que la había hecho. La imagen de sus ojos iba y venía en su cabeza, intercalándose con el sonido de su boca pronunciando la frase "Te Amo Ana"… Y ella se marchaba… Lo estaba dejando ahí, solo… Una lágrima más rodó por su mejilla, era horrible… Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, había sentido cómo nunca, y ese chico, justo él, había resultado ser un hombre lobo… "Te Amo Ana"… Se había sentido en el cielo cuando él dijo eso.

Remus se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando ella giró la perilla y entreabrió la puerta, no quiso verla partir, cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo éstos se llenaban de lágrimas… por lo menos le había dicho la verdad, ese era su único consuelo para una pérdida tan grande… Se sentía vacío, y sentía un enorme hoyo dentro, que le absorbía la poca vida que le quedaba… Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba, se talló los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta

Ana le miró derramar algunas lágrimas, no pudo irse. Ella lo amaba, ¿Cómo marcharse sin decirle nada, cómo abandonar a ese chico que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera? Ella misma haría cualquier cosa por el, cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, y si eso incluía que él se transformase una vez al mes en un hombre lobo, ella estaría ahí.

Cuando la vio ahí, aun en el aula, aun con él, fue mejor que recuperar el alma, se levantó rápidamente, quería preguntarle por que no se había ido, que pensaba en ese momento, ¿Estaba dispuesta a seguir a su lado después de lo que él le había dicho?... Quería preguntarle tantas cosas a esa chica y ni siquiera podía moverse... sólo la miraba, alegre por que ella no se había marchado… pero muy confundido.

Ana le vio la cara de confusión y no pudo más que sonreír, acortó la distancia entre ambos con dos enormes zancadas, se acercó a su boca jalándole la túnica y poniéndose de puntillas y le comenzó a besar despacio, reconociendo cada sensación que ese chico le provocaba, comprobando con gusto que había tomado la mejor decisión… quedarse a su lado, con todo lo que él representaba, por lo menos un instante de felicidad.

—Yo también te amo—Le susurró la chica al finalizar el beso.

* * *

Aaaaaaah… hasta que esta niña reacciona!!!!!... Bien, espero que les haya gustado, de cualquier modo, espero ansiosa su crítica (la autora se remueve nerviosa en su asiento)..A ls que como yo, extrañan a Sirius, sólo les puedo decir: ¡¡Ya Voy, Ya Voy!!... él se merece su propio y espero muuuuuuuy largo capitulo… Pero bueno, ya les dije QUIERO RRS!!!!!!!!!!!...


	17. Chapter 17

_La autora caminaba distraída por la calle, estaba adolorida y apenas pensaba con pesar en caminar rápidamente para llegar a su próximo compromiso… Últimamente sus responsabilidades aumentaban, y sus preocupaciones le estaban dejando sin momentos vacíos y cómodamente superficiales… Pensaba en todo aquello, y en muchas cosas más por hacer cuando alguien le jaló del brazo obligándola a detenerse…_

_—Pero que…??—Se giro furiosa la chica, dispuesta a soltar maldiciones al fulano que la había detenido, cuando identifico la cara que tenía frente a ella, Sirius Black—Oh.. Sirius, hola.. ¿Cómo has estado?—Susurró esquivando esa mirada azul apenada…_

_—¿Qué cómo he estado?.. ¿Qué como he estado Cariño?... No lo sé, he esperado el capítulo por años, linda, ¿Cómo debería estar?... ¡¡¡Tal vez muerto!!—Comenzó a Gritar el chico en medio de la calle, la gente comenzó a detenerse a su alrededor, lanzándoles miradas curiosas a ambos chicos…_

_La escritora le miró suplicante, esperando que él pudiera comprenderla, le tomó la mano y forzó un abrazo que él no pudo rechazar, pero que aún así acepto indeciso…_

_—Lo Siento, enserio, Lo Siento…—Murmuró la chica recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_Black no contestó, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda de la chica lo delataban, no podía enojarse con ella, sin embargo debía dejarle en claro algo: Nadie hace esperar a Sirius Black._

**Capitulo 17: ¿Quererte yo?**

—Muy bien, muy bien…. Excelente—Repetía continuamente el profesor de la clase de pociones, quien estaba fascinado de ver funcionar la poción de la verdad en uno de sus alumnos favoritos. Sirius, quien se encontraba a su lado, exhibía una enorme e infantil sonrisa, había logrado justo lo que quería, tomaría el Vertiasentum, Gabriela le preguntaría, él no podría mentir, entonces ella tendría que creerle… Era perfecto, nada podría salir mal… Levanto su manó y saludo a "Su Chica", que estaba frente a él paralizada, amarilla, y al parecer, en la luna…

Gaby no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente no podía… No podía ser real tener un momento así… Sentía el estómago revuelto, las nauseas iban y venían continuamente, tenía que salir de ese lugar, por que si le daban la oportunidad, si en verdad sucedía todo aquello, Sirius tomaría la poción y ella no podría aguantar preguntarle "eso"… ¿Qué cuál era el problema entonces?... Simple, ella no quería preguntarle, su verdadero temor radicaba en que tal vez él no contestaría lo que ella deseaba… Y si eso ocurría, toda esperanza moriría, y ella también.

La chica sólo reaccionó cuando tuvo frente a ella a Sirius Black tomándole la mano mientras que tomaba el Vertiasentum y escuchó aun lejana la voz de su profesor:

—Señorita Byker… por favor haga usted su pregunta—Le llamó pomposamente Slughorn.

La chica le miró confundida, regresó sus ojos hacia Sirius, quien aún la mirada sonriente, y quiso desaparecer… "No le preguntes, por favor, no le preguntes".. Se trataba de convencer a sí misma, sin embargo la parte de ella que prefería saber la verdad se hizo más fuerte, así que apretando más la mano del chico que tenía frente a ella, le preguntó mirándolo a esos magníficos ojos azules:

—Sirius… tu… tu… ¿En verdad me quieres?..

Silencio. Ravenclaws y Griffindor esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del chico, que ahora había adoptado un semblante mucho más serio, e inusual en él. Gabriela le miraba anhelante e impaciente…

—¿Quererte, cariño, es un chiste?—Resonó el tono burlesco del merodeador, a Gabriela se le heló el corazón, el aire desapareció de su cuerpo y sus ojos se humedecieron..Pero Sirius Continuó—¡¡Por Merlín!!... Quererte se queda corto para describir lo que siento por ti, ¡¡¡me traes loco!!! … Linda, si tú me pidieras que me tirara de la torre más alta de Hogwarts, yo lo haría… En otras palabras, y como diría el cursi de James, Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo, y si tu no dejas que te bese en este momento, juro que me volveré gay…

—¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!— Gritaron al unísono todas las alumnas del aula, mientras los chicos lo miraban horrorizados. Gabriela soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar eso, fue todo un alivio volver a sentir oxigeno en sus pulmones, se sintió en el cielo escuchando la manera tan peculiar de Sirius de declarársele, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y espero hasta sentir las manos de él en su cintura y le besó largamente, despacio, mordiendo salvajemente de vez en cuando su labio inferior, y cuando no le quedo más que devolverle su boca, le susurró en la oreja…

—Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho a tu "yo interior", no tiene una gota de romántico…

—¿Y quien te dijo a ti que conocías a mi "Yo Interior"?... Bueno, si quieres una de estas noches te lo presento…—Le contestó Black apretándola de la cintura. La chica se sonrojo por la insinuación, y se apartó de él…

—Yo no me refería a eso—Dijo Gabriela avergonzada…

—Ni yo tampoco… En realidad ya no me parece buena idea dedicarte todo un recital de poesía frente a toda la sala común—Le dijo Sirius mientras la volvía a abrazar…

—¿¡Qué!?

—Tengo una idea mejor—Continuó sonriendo malévolamente Black—Te veo en la comida!!!—Le gritó el chico al tiempo que la campana sonaba y todo mundo salía hacia su próxima clase. Dejando a una chica sola, enamorada pero muy muy confundida.

Sirius perdió toda una hora de encantamientos buscando a James y a Remus por todo el castillo, después desistió y se resignó a trabajar en su maravilloso plan él solo, y más le valía que se diera prisa…

* * *

Mientras tanto, una pálida pero sonriente Ravenclaw escuchaba sin interés su clase de transformaciones, constantemente llevaba su mano hacia su boca y saboreaba sus labios recordando lo que había sucedido apenas hacía una hora. Había besado a cientos de chicos, pero ninguno como Sirius, eso lo había admitido hasta frente a su antigua mejor amiga, Bellatrix Black, volteó inconscientemente hacia su derecha, desde la otra butaca le lanzaba una desdeñosa mirada la prima de Sirius. Sonó la campana, y salió ansiosa del aula apurando el paso hacia el gran comedor.

—¡¡Gabriela!!—Oyó gritar su nombre a sus espaldas y se giró. Sabía a quien pertenecía la voz que la había llamado, y se sorprendió enormemente al encontrar una expresión sonriente en la cara de Bellatrix…

—¡¡Amiga!!... Déjame darte la bienvenida—Continuó Bellatrix mientras se acercaba más hacia ella…

—Bellatrix que…

Ardor, una fuerte quemazón que recorrió todo su brazo derecho al momento que Bellatrix la tocó no le permitió continuar, y pronto sintió sus piernas doblarse y caer de rodillas al piso. El torso de su brazo le escocía, pero así como llegó, el dolor desapareció en instantes. Gabriela levanto la cara, frente a ella aun estaba Bellatrix Black, sonriente y aun sujetando su brazo. La jaló bruscamente para que se pusiera de pie y la soltó.

—Bienvenida a La Escoria, Gaby, querida, El señor tenebroso estará encantado de que tu seas su conejillo de indias…—Soltó Bellatrix antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo.

* * *

Sirius tenía todo listo, había tenido que convencer a varios elfos domésticos para que le ayudaran, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno se atrevería a desobedecerle con ese poder de convencimiento que él tenía… Y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de haberles amenazado con llevarse sus cabezas para la colección de su madre…

La campana sonó, pronto el silencio que había en el Gran Comedor se fue perdiendo entre las bulliciosas pláticas de los alumnos que entraban alegremente y se sentaba en sus mesas sin notar nada extraño.

Black fue hacia su mesa sin dejar de mirar hacia donde los Ravenclaws se sentaban a esperar los platos de comida, que extrañamente estaban tardando en aparecer.

Cuando la mayoría del alumnado se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, y todos los profesores hubieron ocupado sus respectivos lugares Sirius comenzó a desesperarse, Gaby estaba tardando, ¿Qué tal si no llegaba?...

Justo cuando el moreno de ojos azules se puso de pie dispuesto a buscar a la chica hasta debajo de las piedras, Gabriela llegó con paso acelerado, temblando y con una visible cara de terror. Sirius estaba por atravesar el salón para ver si se encontraba bien, pero en ese momento un estallido le sorprendió hasta a él mismo, autor intelectual de todo.

El gran comedor se oscureció, los profesores alzaron al instante sus varitas preparados para cualquier ataque, sin embargo, sus caras pasaron a ser cómicas cuando unas velas rosa fosforescente aparecieron con un característico plop. Los platos vacíos se llenaron al instante, y no hubo un solo platillo que no tuviera escrito en letras rosas "Gaby y Sirius"…

El chico sintió un fuerte abrazo por detrás, y supo que era ella por la descarga eléctrica que sintió al tocarla, volteó esperando encontrar una enorme sonrisa… pero esa sensación que había tenido al verla entrar regresó, algo no andaba bien. Ella intentaba forzar una mueca de alegría, y aun así no lograba detener las lágrimas, era inútil mentirle a él, podía ver en sus hermosos ojos azules sus sospechas… Inconscientemente se miró el torso de su brazo derecho, cubierto totalmente con su sweter, pero Sirius captó su gesto y quiso descubrirle el brazo…

Gabriela le detuvo, le tomó ambas manos y le abrazó:

—Sirius, te amo…. Si me muero mañana, quiero que lo sepas.

* * *

aaii no.. definitivamente que me empiezo a preocupar.. capitulo 17 de los 19 que tengo escritos.. y parece que no paso de ahi.. q se acaba la inspiracion :(

bno... dejen RRs!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: ¿Qué te sucede Lily?**

James miró por la ventana nostálgico. Apenas a una semana del enfrentamiento de Lily y Ana, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, y las secuelas de tremendo griterío comenzaban a salir a flote: Por mucho que Ana le había suplicado perdón a su antigua mejor amiga, Lily se había mostrado tan frívola y ajena que a James lo había dejado intranquilo y muy preocupado. ¿Por qué?... Era acaso que no solamente con Ana había cambiado… Habían pasado ya más de siete días, y el moreno había visto a su pelirroja novia una vez, y aun recordaba resentido cómo ella había evitado bruscamente que él la besara…

—¿Qué te sucede Lily?—Murmuró Potter absorto en sus pensamientos.

Invocada casi, Liliana Evans bajo por las escaleras temblorosa… La sala común estaba casi vacía, hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser por que, recargado en la ventana, se encontraba precisamente el chico con el que ella no quería toparse: James Potter. No quería encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos, pues sabía que al mirar dentro de ellos encontraría el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a James al ser tan indiferente. Tal vez era lo mejor…. Tal vez James se hartaría de ella después de un tiempo, la votaría y nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra siquiera… Si Claro Liliana, como si de verdad quisieras que eso pasara .. pensó la pelirroja .. Ojala todo parara, todo sería más sencillo si todo esto terminara …

James escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras tras él, no necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba, esa cautela al bajar, ese desesperado intento de pasar desapercibida y simplemente mirarlo desde lejos no podía pertenecer a otra persona que a Lily. Se giró sólo para comprobar que ella lo volvería a evitar con una tonta excusa como había hecho tantas veces en esa semana.

—OH!... James… ehm.. Tengo ronda esta noche…así que…—Comenzó la chica intentando encontrar un pretexto que no hubiera usado.

—Sí, sí… Lo que digas, Lily—La interrumpió con voz cansina Potter, y murmuró para sí mismo—Da igual.

La pelirroja calló. Se dio la vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala común. Escuchó perfectamente lo que James había dicho, y aunque hizo grandísimos intentos, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos delataran lo terrible que se sentía. Echo a correr hasta las puertas del colegio y estaba saliendo apenas cuando se encontró a una chica que venía, al parecer, con un grado de tristeza muy parecido al de ella…

—Gabriela…

* * *

Después de que viera partir a su novia, James decidió subir a su habitación y tratar de despejarse, por desgracia su amigo Canuto lo recibió desde su cama con una muy pero muy profunda reflexión acerca de las mujeres:

—¡¡¿Quién las entiende James?!!... ¡¡Dime quien rayos las entiende!!... ¡¡Me dice que me ama, que no me aleje ni un solo día de ella, acepta ser mi novia!!... y después ¿Qué hace? ME RECHAZA TODA LA SEMANA…—Gritó un desesperado Sirius Black, arto de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Ahh… ¿La tuya también?—Le contestó con una media sonrisa James Potter, resignándose un poco a la idea.

* * *

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?—La cuestionó Gabriela.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agotada de pensar en esa posibilidad, y contestó:

—Por la misma razón que tu no le dices a Sirius que eres una mortífaga.

—Pero Lily—Intentó convencerla Gaby—lo tuyo es menos grave… es decir… es terrible, si, pero, no es algo que tu te buscaras… simplemente, no pudiste evitar que sucediera…

—Claro, ¿y me vas a decir que tu elegiste convertirte en mortífaga?—Contraatacó Evans—Acéptalo, estamos en las mismas, ambas sabemos que lo mejor es contarles todo a los chicos, el problema es, ¿Cómo explicarles?...

—Insisto, no hay nada peor que esto—Dijo Bayker descubriéndose la marca.

—¿A no?... Intenta dormir con las visiones que yo tengo—Le contestó la pelirroja, sin poder evitar reírse de su propio comentario, y contagiando a la ravenclaw. Después de todo, el distanciamiento con Ana no parecía tan terrible, si contaba con una nueva amiga que parecía entenderla perfectamente.

* * *

Otro día de clases estaba terminando sin que James hubiera podido por lo menos cruzar una sonrisa con su adorada pelirroja, y sus enormes ojeras delataban que tal vez no sobreviviera una noche más, pero ya había tomado una decisión: había sido cortés con su novia y ya había esperado todo lo que su paciencia le permitía; así que, estaba convencido, no terminaría ese día sin que él entablara una larga plática con ella, si ella quería o no en realidad no era importante.

La última clase terminó y Lily se apresuró a salir para no tener que encontrarse con la acusadora mirada de James Potter, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse por inercia cuando lo vio obstruyendo la puerta para que ella no saliera. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Evans fingió un absorbente cansancio y empezó a maquinar su siguiente excusa…

—James, ahora no ¿si?... acabamos de terminar las clases…

—Olvídalo Liliana…—Se quejó Potter tomándole la mano y llevándola con muy poco tacto entre los pasillos del colegio… Un salón vacío, rápido James, un salón vacío antes de que te arrepientas de tratarla así…pensaba el chico caminando apresuradamente.

Por fin se detuvieron en el aula de encantamientos, cuando James corroboró que no había nadie dentro, él y su pelirroja entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro. Potter no sabía por donde empezar, no se atrevía a mirar directamente a Lily por temor a que ella iniciara una terrible discusión como las de antes…. Pero no hizo falta que dijese algo… antes de que él siquiera abriera la boca, la chica comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a alejarse de él….

—Lily, mi amor… ¿Qué te pasa?—Intentó acercarse James confundido y visiblemente preocupado.

—¡NO!... No me toques… Yo…No quiero que te me acerques James… He sido una mala novia para ti, no he sido sincera, lo que menos quiero es que sufras… así que… —No podía evitarlo, él no se merecía la forma en la que ella lo trataba, y tampoco estaba lista para explicarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo mejor sería alejarlo… terminar con él..

—No Lily, por favor…. No lo digas..—Suplicó James en apenas un murmullo… sabía perfectamente lo que seguía después de esas frases, esas palabras que él tantas veces había repetido y que hasta ese momento no había descubierto cuando dolor podían provocar, no quería escuchar, quería desaparecer, despertar de esa horrible pesadilla…

—James, lo mejor es que terminemos—Dijo firmemente Lily, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por detener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, y sin más salió del salón dejando a un chico destrozado y vacío en absoluto.


End file.
